Inferno - Part I: The Awakening
by M.CooperJinks
Summary: Hunger Games 4 : "You have provided a spark, that left unattended, may grow into an inferno that destroys Panem." The Girl on Fire has returned! When Katniss mysteriously awakens in the Capitol, her first instinct is to find Peeta and their children. However, in her search for the truth, Katniss encounters old friends and learns that her life with Peeta may not be what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Special Thanks: **With stories this long it gets harder and harder to catch every grammar mistake, so I would like to thank my Betas, who have agreed to help me out and provide me with feedback.

Thanks to the _13 Betas of Panem_:** Mockingjay Wolf**,** Katnissinme**,** Orange Ninja Attack**,** The Slytherin From District 4**,** Team** **Clove**, **Total Zaya Girl 14**, **Storm Winds 21**, **Real-Always-Erised**,** District 5**,** KK St Jimmy**,** THGFAN101**,** Guitar Guy 8181 **and** District 11 - Olive**.

* * *

****Disclaimer****

This is not real. I do not own the Hunger Games Universe or any of Suzanne Collins' characters. This is strictly just for fun, and what I thought could be a good start for continuing Suzanne Collins' trilogy. I was a huge fan of the first two, but felt the finale of the series was a bit anticlimactic, which is why I came up with a way to continue it. With my continuation I had originally planned to end it after 2 chapters. I had my own direction and ending in mind when I was writing it, but stopped intentionally so every fan could have their own. However, with some convincing, I have decided to finish the rest of _Part 1: The Awakening _and extend the story to **Chapter 8**. It will still be left open ended, so each reader can have their own take on it. If you read it and decide you'd like to build upon these ideas, I have no problem with you continuing the story for yourself. That's why I wrote it.

P.S. This is my first fanfic. I have never written fan fiction before, or much of any fiction for that matter, so constructive criticism is encouraged. ** **If you have not read the first 3 books, then there will be spoilers so please take that into consideration.** **

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Inferno**

**Part I: The Awakening**

Chapter 1

All day I've had a bad feeling. Out in the woods, I even thought I heard voices calling my name. There is this unusual awareness of someone or something following me. It's as though some presence is constantly lingering over my shoulder. I can't see it, but I know it's come for me. I'm within its grasp and I can't break free. I'm not sure why. It seems pointless to try and get away. Not that I haven't tried. This morning, I ran through the woods for hours, diving under branches and ducking behind trees. I ran until my feet went numb, and still I was unable to escape its reach.

There isn't any reason for it. Aside from this awful feeling, it's been a perfect day. I went out hunting in the morning. I traded my game at the Hob in the afternoon. When I came home, I sat and watched Peeta's attempts at teaching the kids how to bake a raspberry cake. They made a mess of the kitchen, but even the mess was perfect. Still, I can't shake this uneasy feeling, and it's only gotten worse since this morning.

I feel sick. The scent of roses fills the air. Not the ones we planted for Prim. _His_ flowers. As my eyes open, I shoot up from the bed, throwing the sheets away from myself. The house is on fire. I shake Peeta awake and yell for him to get the kids. A look of panic crosses his face, and he rushes into the other room.

I try to stand, but my legs won't move. I don't know why, but I can't feel my legs at all. It's as if they've frozen to the bed. I know it's not the shock. I've faced fire before. This is different. The fire moves with purpose. The flames climb across the bed, straight for me, and now the bed is on fire. I scream for Peeta, but there is no response. As I continue to scream, my lungs fill with the smoke. A smoke that smells of white roses, and tastes of blood. A chill rushes up my spine when I hear the voice. A voice I know all too well. A voice that, rightfully, should be dead. Snow.

"You've created a spark that left unattended may grow to an inferno. It's time to get up now, girl on fire."

I must be dreaming. I have to be. I don't know why, but it feels more real than my usual nightmares. The room has transformed to the point where the bed looks like it's afloat on a sea of flames. Finally the fire consumes the bed and I wake, gasping for air. It was just a dream.

My eyelids are heavy. It takes a moment to get them open. I relax as my heartbeat steadies and returns to normal, allowing my breathing to slow. I turn to the side for Peeta's comfort, but he's not there. Nothing is there. Not the bedside table, where the old picture of my parents sits. Not the walls where Peeta's paintings hang. Not even the closet, where my father's old hunting jacket remains. This isn't our room. This isn't even our house.

I panic as the room begins to spin. I must still be dreaming, I remind myself. Unfortunately, this time, I do not wake. I sit on what appears to be a hospital bed, hooked up to three different tubes, which allow for a colorful assortment of drugs to flow into my left arm. I am reminded of my time spent in the Capitol's Hovercraft after winning my first Hunger Games. Trapped in confinement.

I carefully but quickly extract each of the three tubes from my arm and I feel nauseous. The smell of white roses lingers in the air. Snow was here.

"Stop it. Snow's dead. He died after the war ended," I remind myself. "You're dreaming." Without hesitation, I get up, but my legs are pretty shaky. I steady myself and make my way toward the door, a hospital gown flowing around my knees. As I clutch the handle, I'm left with disappointment. It's locked. No way out.

As the room stops spinning, and I regain my balance, it starts to feel more and more like I'm awake. Fear builds up inside me. My initial response is to scream for Peeta. Maybe he'll hear and wake me. But as I yell, the door opens. Two men in white coats come in to restrain me, and hook me back up to the three tubes. As they do so, I scream even louder. I kick and claw and try everything I can to get them to loosen their grasp of me. Struggling to hold me down, they whisper to one another.

"How? …when did she wake up?"

"I don't know. She got up a couple of minutes ago. I was beginning to think she wasn't ever going to."

As the one on the left hooked my arm back up to the three tubes, I could tell that he seemed alarmed by my consciousness. My focus quickly shifts to the other, when I see him pull out a syringe. I struggle even more now. I shake and yell and curse them for not letting me go, fighting to keep my eyes open, but it's no use.

It's not a dream. I awake in the exact same position. All the evidence seems to indicate that this is real, and that I'm somewhere in the Capitol. But why? Where is Peeta? And where are our children?

This time there is a light in the room, so I can now see what was hidden in the darkness before. Not that there is a whole lot. Two cameras sit on the upper wall across the room. Both are focused on me. To my right there is a window, but even from this angle I can see the chinks in the armor that remain outside. The Capitol's way of saying you can try and jump out, but don't expect to get very far. The room is pristine, but otherwise empty. Just me and the Capitol's cameras. Wish I could say I didn't already know the feeling.

I can feel cold metal slide into my hand, and I realize that I'm holding a pair of scissors, concealed by my arm and the blanket that lies on top of me. I'm not sure where they came from, but carefully I begin sawing and clipping away at my restraints. Grasping the scissors I can tell that they are old. The rust and coating of dried dirt scratch against my fingertips. Finally, I free my right arm. I start on the other quickly, before the cameras realize what I'm doing. This time I rip the tubes from my arm, let out a sigh of relief, and let my feet hit the ground with a thud. I wait for the men in white coats to burst through the door. Only this time, I'm ready for them.

No one comes. Maybe they aren't paying attention. Maybe they just don't care at this point. Either way now is my chance to try and find a way out. I approach the door, making sure I'm quiet this time. Carefully, I reach for the doorknob, when I hear a soft whisper. I can't make out what it says at first, but I pause and look towards the bed. I crouch down to find that the bed is positioned in front of a ventilation shaft. The voice whispers again. This time it's clear what she says.

"Get the cameras."

Quickly I pull the bed forward so I stand high enough to reach the first camera. At first I just snip away at a few wires, but then I smash the rest in a hurry, hoping no one suddenly decides to pay attention to the cameras. I then reposition the bed to reach the second. When I'm finished I move the bed back to its original position, crouch down, and whisper to the vent. "Okay, they're gone."

I can see the vent unhinged and pushed up from below. "Follow me," the voice says. I hesitate. "Hurry Katniss, before they come back." Alarmed by the thought of the men returning, I crawl under the bed, into the vent and close the cover behind me. It's so dark I can barely see. I keep up with her pace, since the outline of her shoes is all I can distinguish out of the darkness. I have no idea where we're going or how this person knows my name. All I know is she just helped me escape and she's taking me away from that room, and right now that's all I want.

The tunnels seem endless. There are plenty of twists and turns and drops and inclines. I've already lost track of how far we've crawled. "I really hope you know where you're going," I grumble.

"Almost there," she responds.

We stop and I can hear her unhinging another vent. I'm relieved by the gleam of light shining in, allowing me to see once again. We get out into what appears to be a garbage facility. Standing up, I can see that she's just a young girl. She signals me to follow, while guiding me through the mounds of trash. Most are over fifty feet tall.

As we continue through the maze of garbage, I notice that the majority of what I see, I would never bother throwing away. It always astounds me how much goes to waste in the Capitol. Eventually the girl brings me to a spot near an old mattress. It looks as though she has designed a bedroom for herself using what discarded scraps and trinkets she has found down here.

"Have you been living here?" I ask.

"Yeah, about two and a half years now," she answers. "About time you woke up though. You were the only one from your group that I could get to."

My group? I quickly realize who she must be talking about and immediately jump up. "You've seen Peeta? And our children? They're here?" I ask attentively.

"Yeah…children?" She pauses. She looks familiar, but I can't place her face. "There weren't any children brought in that I know of. Peeta is definitely here though. I'm pretty sure that is how they found you to begin with. They probably tracked him right to you. The rest were just the other soldiers you were with."

"Soldiers?" I hiss.

"Yeah, I didn't recognize many of them. Just you, Peeta, I think your cousin, and then Finnick Odair. The rest were some combination of soldiers from District 13 and the Capitol, I guess."

I freeze. What was this girl talking about? "Is this some kind of joke? Finnick Odair died over twenty years ago. And Peeta and I haven't been back to District 13 since the war ended. Why would we be with soldiers from 13?" The girl stares back at me bewildered, but I continue. "And by my cousin, are you talking about Gale? Why would he be here?"

Her eyes widen, as if she now understands. "You don't remember, do you?"

I finally admit, "I recognize you, but I can't remember from where. What's your name?"

"My name is Bonnie. We met in the woods near District 12. I was on my way to District 13."

I freeze again. Suddenly all of the repressed memories come flowing back. The Hunger Games. The war. District 13. Prim.

"Yes, there were two of you. You and…Twill. But you can't be Bonnie. You're not old enough. The real Bonnie would be much older by now. You're practically the same age as when I met her."

Bonnie stares into my eyes for a while, thinking over what I've just said. Then she turns around, rummaging through her discarded treasures. She certainly has collected a lot. Most of which are tools. I remain silent as she digs through wrenches, pliers, hammers and bolts. I even see some jewelry in the mix. She pulls out what appears to be a cracked piece of a mirror, and hands it to me.

When I look into it I see myself, but not how I expect. There are no scars. There are no wrinkles. I look exactly as I did before the Hunger Games. My first thought is that this must be some sort of trick, an illusion, but when I look at Bonnie I know she isn't lying. What has happened? Why am I young again? How can this not be a dream?

Bonnie stares at me wide-eyed, as if she is unsure of how to proceed. Then she begins to slowly speak again. "How much time do you believe has passed since the day that we met? You made it sound as if it's been more than twenty years. Is that right?" I nod, but remain silent. Whatever Bonnie is planning on telling me, I wish she would just do it already. She seems to be taking her time, as if she's hoping to lessen the shock. "What if I told you, that it hasn't been more than three years?"

"I'd probably think you were crazy," I say.

Bonnie smiles. "That's good. I can work with crazy." With each pause she seems to be carefully planning out what she will say next. "What if I told you that the war never ended?" I throw her a look of disbelief. "Alright, what if I told you that you were captured the moment you stepped out on the battlefield, and have been here ever since?" My expression then shifts from slightly skeptical to completely confounded. "What if I told you that every memory you have since you attempted to storm the Capitol has been manufactured using a version of tracker jacker venom?"

"Stop it," I snap. "There is no more war. Snow is dead. The Hunger Games are over. We rebuilt District 12. I have two kids. Ask Peeta! He can tell you about our children. He'll know what's going on. He must know," I cry.

Bonnie looks caught off guard. She sits silently, processing every word I've just said, planning out how to respond. However, nothing could prepare me for what she asked next. "What are their names?"

"What?"

Bonnie continues, "You said you have two kids, so what are their names? What do they look like? Tell me everything you can about them. Can you remember their faces?"

At first I'm livid. I can't believe she's even challenging what I've just told her. As if I would make them up. So, I get ready to tell her every last detail when I realize that I can't remember their names. Why can't I remember their names? I then decide to skip to their descriptions, but other than the color of their hair, I draw a complete blank. I try to remember their faces, but I can't. Even the hair I'm not entirely sure about. Why can't I remember them? I sit there frustrated and silent, trying to give this girl proof that I'm not making them up, but I have nothing.

She sits there unsurprised. "Look, I know it might be hard to believe right now, but you've been trapped here for two years. It's not like you would have had time to have kids anyway. Let alone with that Peeta guy. In his condition, I don't think he could be trusted around children. Or you for that matter."

"Wait you've seen him?" I try to ignore most of what Bonnie has just said to me. I can't stand the thought that my kids may be gone. The possibility that they never existed is even worse. It's too much. However, if she knows something about where Peeta might be, then I'll start there.

I look at Bonnie, waiting for her to break the silence and tell me where Peeta is. However, it's as if all I can see is pain in her eyes now. "Yeah, I've seen him. A few more times than I was hoping to actually. He had the cell next to mine and Twill's. We were going to help each other escape, but… well things just didn't go as planned, I guess."

"Well where is he now? Take me to him," I demand.

"Katniss, I can't. Even if I could, I don't think it would be a good idea. He's kept away from the other prisoners. I think it's because they finally finished with him. His mind is so warped now he doesn't even know he's a prisoner anymore." I glare at her. She can tell I'm not backing down. "Look, I tried to help him escape once, but he was caught within an hour. After that they tortured him until he didn't remember me anymore. I was glad to hear he made it out with two of the others, when District 13 busted in here. I just didn't expect him to wind up back in here, or with you."

Just then I realize. Peeta was here before. This is where he was tortured all those years ago. I sit down, remaining silent. The dizziness I felt, after waking earlier, has returned. This can't be real. Please let this be a dream. I don't know what I'll do if this is real. All I can do is start with the earliest things that I believe are true. Calmly I say to myself, "My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm from District 12. I volunteered for the 74th annual Hunger Games of which I was crowned victor. I…"

Bonnie stops me. "Well, now you seem to be taking this better than I thought you would. I think you just need some time right now. I'm getting tired anyway. I haven't been sleeping for two years like some people." I shoot her a hardened look. "I'm sorry, Katniss. It's been a long day. Tomorrow morning I'll tell you whatever you want to know. It might take some time, but I'll help you piece together what you know with what I know. Right now I just need to get some sleep."

I nod and stare down at the mirror fragment in my hands. Without a word she brings me a torn blanket and some old worn out cushions. I try to get some sleep, but I can't. My mind won't let me. If what she says is true, then my children don't even exist. They were never born. And Peeta. He won't even know about our life together. He won't know about our children. In fact, if Bonnie is right then that means that he never got better. He'll be back to hating me, and wanting me dead. Everything I knew and everything I loved has now been taken from me, and I don't know if I'll be able to get it back. But, I need to try.

* * *

"Good morning! It's time to wake up sleepyhead. It's time for another big, big day!" I jump up, suddenly terrified. I guess I did manage to get some sleep after all. Bonnie is strutting around with a several plates of half eaten food. She's also seems to be possessed by the always chipper spirit of Effie Trinket. She leaves a few of the plates in front of me. "Eat up. We've got a lot to accomplish today." I gaze at the scraps she has left in front of me, if you can even call them scraps. Bonnie managed to find whole biscuits, sausage links, half eaten pastries and toast. It's no wonder she's been able to survive down here, for over two years. If I had access to any of this during the Hunger Games, I would have never even needed to worry about sponsors.

I start in on my food and gaze around at all the garbage. "So, is this where the whole city's garbage ends up?" I ask.

Bonnie lets out a little giggle. "No this is just the garbage from the Containment building. You wouldn't know it, but we are actually on top of a giant conveyor belt right now. You see that white line on the ceiling?"

I look up and the ceiling must be around two hundred feet high. Sure enough there is a thick white line that stretches across the ceiling and even continues down the walls. "What's it for?" I ask.

"It marks the halfway point. Every month the city comes by to collect half of the junk that's in this place. That whole wall over there is actually a giant mechanical door. When it opens, the conveyor belt rotates and all the garbage falls off the edge there into a collector. That's why I need to keep track of my days. Whenever collection day comes, I need to make sure all of my things are moved as far back towards the other wall as possible. Then over the course of the next month I wait for new garbage to fall down from those five shoots on the ceiling over there."

I'm actually impressed by how Bonnie has found a way to stay alive down here, without being noticed. Her cleverness reminds me of Foxface in a way. She hides right under her enemy's nose and survives off their excess, so they don't even realize she's been sneaking around. It's no wonder she's been able to hide here all of this time.

As I finish eating, I can tell my stomach isn't used to it. According to Bonnie all my nutrients were being pumped into me through those tubes. It's surprising my body remembers how to digest food at all.

Bonnie, on the other hand, has been ready to go all morning. She has a pack that she was able to patch up with the tools and extra fabric she's found in the mounds of junk. All morning she has been gathering and double checking her supplies. I'm not sure where she plans on taking me today, but she's certainly making sure we're prepared.

In addition to her collection of tools, Bonnie has also managed to gather a substantial amount of clothing. It's a relief to finally get rid of the hospital gown. Surprisingly there is nothing particularly worn out. One thing that does manage to attract my attention is an old brown jacket. It was the first thing to catch my eye, since it reminded me of the one my father once wore.

Without delay, Bonnie pulls out an old communicator that she was able to fix. Over breakfast she explained it to me. Someone had apparently thrown it away, but Bonnie and her collection of gadgets were able to fix it. She was also able to rig it to listen in on other frequencies. However, when she first got it working, there were several signals from peacekeepers attempting to contact a Lieutenant Cooper. It didn't sound like they were ever able to find him, so it was assumed to be his communicator. Bonnie then named the communicator Cooper as her own private joke.

"Okay Katniss, I was going to take you to a few areas that might either trigger some memories or help us figure out what is going on here. However, Cooper overheard some interesting conversations today, so we have a change of plans." I try to interject, but Bonnie just rambles on. "Anyway, according to the conversations Cooper's been eavesdropping on, the guards have just now realized that you are missing and they are tearing this place apart looking for you. Don't worry they're too stupid to figure out where you went. However, there is good news. One of the members of your group was just relocated to an area I can actually get to. More bad news there, I'm afraid. Prisoners relocated to that sector usually end up executed. So let's get ready, we've got a search and rescue mission today."

"What are you talking about?! Are you crazy? We can't go back up there, while everyone is looking for us." While I appreciate Bonnie's optimism, I couldn't stand the thought of going back. Ending up in that room again is not an option.

Bonnie just smirks at me. "Now is the best time," she argues. "All the peacekeepers are so busy looking for you that they aren't paying attention to the prisoners they're supposed to be guarding. It's perfect! First we'll save my friend. Then we can go save yours."

"Wait, who else are we saving?" It's bad enough Bonnie wants to risk doing one rescue mission. Now she wants to do two. This is all happening way too fast. Who else could she possibly want to save? Then it hits me. "You want to go and save Twill too?"

Bonnie freezes for a second. "No um… we don't need to worry about Twill. This is someone else. You'd like her. She kind of had that annoying Capitol attitude about her at first, but I think all the confinement has put things in perspective for her. I couldn't do it before because I needed a second person. Please Katniss, I promised her that I would look out for her. I really need your help on this one."

I don't know if it was my imaginary maternal instincts or if I just knew how she felt, but I agreed and the next thing I knew I was back in the pitch-black ventilation systems, with no idea where I was going.

Bonnie says that we need to go up a few floors for her friend and that later we would need to go all the way to the bottom to get to mine. I just wish I knew who mine is. Secretly I wish for Peeta or one of the kids, but I think I'm just avoiding reality at this point. But, who's to say that they aren't a part of what's real? Bonnie? Not even a full twenty-four hours ago they were a part of my reality. I had a life away from war and destruction, and somehow I've been brought back into it. Of all that the Capitol has put me through, this may be the worst punishment they've come up with yet.

We continue through the vents. Bonnie says that the building goes several floors below ground. That's where most of the prisoners are kept contained. The only prisoners kept above ground are those who are from the Capitol. They were those who were caught speaking out against the war, those who were caught fleeing, and those who were caught conspiring or working with people from the Districts.

I ask Bonnie what her friend was brought in for, but Bonnie seems somewhat unclear on the details. One minute the girl was with all her friends and coworkers, and the next they had all vanished. They had fled to the Districts and ended up fighting against the Capitol. Even though the girl wasn't completely sure how it happened, I suppose the Capitol decided that she was guilty by association.

As we continue onward in the vents, it feels as though we're constantly zigzagging through darkness. I keep questioning Bonnie on how she is so certain that she was leading us in the right direction. I still don't know how she does it. It's too dark to keep track of where you are going with any sort of map. Bonnie must have it all memorized. Every turn, every drop and climb has been stored safely inside her head. What's even more impressive is how she's been able to do it all by touch, without ever actually needing to see where she's going. I suppose Bonnie has had more than enough time to practice, though.

I started wondering how Bonnie was able to even meet this friend of hers. Bonnie is from District 8. She must have been kept below ground with all of the others from the Districts. Fortunately, Bonnie explains it all on the way.

A week after she had found Cooper, she overheard a discussion between some of the guards. They spoke of a prisoner that they had been torturing for weeks. She apparently had no information of any use to them. When one guard mentioned execution, the other said that it wasn't an option. The prisoner needed to be kept alive.

"That's when I knew, and I began searching for her," Bonnie whispers. "When a prisoner is of no further value, they are killed. No questions asked. This prisoner knew nothing, and yet they were keeping her alive anyway. I figured she had to be important, otherwise why is she still here?"

"Did you find out why she was so important?" I ask. Bonnie never got the full story. Most of the specifics were left out, but after Bonnie found her, the girl told Bonnie that she is alive for the exact same reason she is a prisoner. "Whoever this girl's friends were, they must have been pretty important," I say.

We finally arrive at a tunnel filled with streaks of light, shining from the rooms below, through the grating in the vents. This time the ventilation shaft stretches above a walkway between the prisoners' cells. As we crawl through, I look down through the grating to see the dimly lit prison cells that lie below. The first few I look into are empty. But as we progress, I distinguish a few bodies here and there. Most of the prisoners look dead. Some of them probably are. I have a hard time believing that these people come from the Capitol. If someone were to ask me to discern the prisoners below me from the people born in the Districts, I don't think I could do it. When you take away the fancy clothing and the makeup, and then drain away the brilliant colors and dyes, you can see that they are the same people underneath, who have been kept hidden all along.

We've stopped. Bonnie points to a cell down below. I see what appears to be a person curled up into a ball. That must be her. Her hands are placed over her head, blocking out the screams and cries of neighboring cells. Bonnie repositions herself so she's on the opposite side of the grating facing me.

"This is where things get tricky, Katniss," Bonnie sighs. "It's why I needed a second person helping me. A few yards away are where the peacekeepers usually wait. It'll be hard to see them from here. In a few moments I'm going to unhinge the vent and check if the coast is clear. Then one of us will need to jump down, swipe a keycard and open the cell, while the other waits up here to pull everybody up."

Bonnie rummages through her pack and then pulls out a white keycard. Already I don't like where this is going. With all the time I've spent lying in a hospital bed, not eating, I've become as light as a feather. I'm going to be the one going down there, and judging by the look on Bonnie's face, she knows it too.

The vent is unhinged. Thankfully, Bonnie is an old pro at this so she was able to do it with very little sound. She pokes her head down for a few short seconds, and pulls herself up. The coast is clear, but we don't know for how long. We must be quick about this. There are two visible cameras that rotate so I must time it perfectly. I focus on the timing between the two to gauge how big of a window I have. I should have about twenty seconds. I take a couple of deep breaths and three…two…one.

I drop down, almost falling over backwards, but I quickly recover. I pull out the keycard, swipe it and open the door. Bonnie's friend is still clumped into a ball on the floor. I bend over to help pick the girl up, when I see her face. I could barely recognize her at first. The curls have fallen straight, and the dyes have faded. Her clothes are tattered and washed out. All of the makeup has been washed away and replaced with a few scratches and a layer of dirt. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and smiles.

The person I have come to rescue is Effie Trinket.

**End of Chapter 1**

M. Cooper Jinks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I assumed I would be saving a young girl. The last person I expected to ever see in a place like this was Effie. I suppose I just always assumed that she would be taken care of. Out of everyone from our whole District 12 team, she was the one who remained most loyal to the Capitol. How could they do this to her?

Seeing her like this terrified me. All of the hope I had left, of my children being alive, shattered the moment I saw Effie. For the first time in years, I can see what is real. I'm awake. The Capitol is not a safe place to be anymore. It never was. The war was never over. I never had any children. And right now, I am going to rescue Effie Trinket.

Effie lets out a gasp like she's about to burst into tears at any moment. We don't have the time for any of that. The shock of seeing her again already made me waste two more of the seconds that we desperately needed. I yank her up and haul her out of her cell as fast as I can. The old Effie would be appalled by this, and probably would have sat me down to listen to a few more of her lessons in etiquette. However, the new Effie doesn't say a word. She even tries her best to cooperate and keep up with my pace.

The time comes to hoist Effie up for Bonnie to pull into the vent. If anyone tried to do this to Effie back when I first met her, she would have been horrified by the very thought of such behavior. Quickly I raise her up. I am actually surprised that I could lift her at all. Although since her imprisonment I doubt she's been eating as well as she used to. Bonnie grabs Effie and carefully lifts her up, by her arms. We must have less than eight seconds at this point. I haven't been able to keep track of the time as well as I thought I would have. I suppose the shock of seeing Effie threw me off. It's my turn now, and I'll need to jump.

I see Bonnie's arms reach down even farther than they did the last time. Effie must be holding her legs. I jump and her hands grab me by my wrists. There can't be more than a few seconds left at this point. Bonnie hoists me up. She's panicking so she's not as careful with me as she was with Effie. I shoot straight up in to the vent. The three of us are pile on top of one another, panting. I hope we haven't been seen.

"Well I don't hear an alarm so we must have done it," Bonnie says. "I don't hear any guards either." A wave of relief hits me, and I feel my body relax. We are going to be okay, but we need to get out of here fast.

As we untangle and reorganize ourselves in the vent, Bonnie is able to seal the opening and lead us back. Effie follows quietly behind Bonnie, with me trailing after. We remain silent. At first it was just so none of us would start a commotion on our way out, but then the silence just felt comfortable. No alarms going off. No guards running around. It confirmed every hope we had of not getting caught. As we crawl, I realize it was taking us longer to get back than it took us to find Effie. Then I remember. We still have one more person to rescue.

I search my memory for who it could possibly be. Who was I with when I was brought here? Bonnie mentioned Peeta, but he won't be there. Bonnie already said he was kept away from all the other prisoners. That just leaves Gale, Cressida and Pollux. No. It doesn't.

"Bonnie, you said I was taken as soon as I got to the Capital, right?"

Bonnie replies, "Yeah just barely. They came for you in the middle of the night. Most of you were sleeping so it must have happened pretty fast."

That means we could be going to rescue anyone right now. Bonnie mentioned yesterday that Finnick had been brought in with us. That means there could be others alive too. There could be anyone from squad 451. It was starting to come back to me. Castor, Messalla, Boggs. Any of them could be alive as well.

A mix of feelings overcomes me. How many lies could the Capitol have convinced me of over the years? Could any of it have been real? I now know what it must have been like for Peeta, when he arrived at District 13. I don't know what's real. Yes, there is the possibility that everyone I knew to be dead can still alive. But, there is also the possibility that those I assumed were alive could be dead. What about Gale? Is he okay? What about his plot with Coin and Beetee? Did that ever happen? Were they really planning on sacrificing children? If the war never ended, then it can only be assumed that whatever plans they did have never came to fruition.

That's when it hit me. Prim. Did she ever come to the Capitol? Is she alive? Just when I thought everything I loved had been taken from me, something returned. The possibility of getting Prim back had sparked something in me. A fighter that I had not seen since the Hunger Games has resurfaced. Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire.

I move forward, determined to save whoever awaits me. The climb down is tiring. I can hear poor Effie wheezing ahead of me. She continues without a single complaint though. Effie's probably in the same place I was, when Bonnie got to me yesterday. I didn't care where or how far we were going as long as it was somewhere safe.

Eventually we all came to a complete stop. Ahead of me I can hear the clanking of Bonnie's tools. The vent is unhinged and she signals me and Effie to stay put. We do even though I want to know who we're rescuing.

When Bonnie returns, Effie and I move backward to make room. I try to get a glimpse of the new addition to the group, but it's too dark, and I can't see around Effie. Bonnie locks everything back up, and says that I must now lead the way. Thankfully she can instruct me where to go every time we reach a point where I'm not certain. However since, we don't know where exactly we may be located in the building, we try not to make too much noise. Soon though, I get the hang of it and start to recognize familiar stretches here and there.

Finally, I reach a grating that I'm familiar with. It's the vent that leads back into the garbage facility. Bonnie passes up her tools, and I realize how heavy it is. She really did come prepared. Thankfully I've seen Bonnie unhinge enough vents to have some idea of what to do.

It feels safe to talk now so I call back to the others, while I work at getting the vent open. "Who'd we rescue," I ask.

There is a long pause before Bonnie responds. "I'm not sure. The guy can't talk."

At least now I know who it is. The vent cover falls off and I get out, followed by Effie, Pollux and Bonnie. Pollux stares at me. He has the same look that Effie did when she first saw me. He looks as though he could burst into tears at any moment. Only this time, Pollux runs towards me and wraps his arms around me. I look up at Effie, who can hold in her tears no longer. She grabs hold of me too and I can feel my shirt dampen as it becomes soaked with their tears.

Quickly I glance over toward Bonnie for help. "Hey, don't expect me to jump in there. It's your reunion." This catches Effie's attention, who then releases me and clutches onto Bonnie. Bonnie is somewhat caught off guard by this, and the alarmed expression on her face makes me laugh for the first time since I've woken.

Once Effie lets go of her hold on Bonnie, Bonnie leads us all to the old mattress and her stash of treasures. Bonnie goes off for a few minutes and returns with what she assumed would be plenty of food for the two new rescues. We both quickly realize that isn't the case.

If I had any concerns about Effie's new behavior before, it was all quickly forgotten after watching her eat. Effie Trinket, the person I once counted on to look presentable and maintain proper etiquette, was gorging herself on everything in sight. It reminds me of how I used to devour my meals just to upset her. I remind myself that she was starving in a cell for over two years. I would probably have done the same. But soon even Pollux was taking notice. As she finished, her eyes finally glanced away from the food to find all three of us staring at her.

Embarrassed, her face quickly changes to a bright shade of pink and her sense of propriety quickly snaps back into place. "Oh my, excuse me. I do suppose it's been a while since I've eaten a nice meal." The color in her cheeks then transforms to a slightly darker shade of pink, when she comes to the realization that she just referred to garbage as a nice meal.

Being reunited with Effie and Pollux gave me back something. Something that I've been missing for a long time. Hope. And I know they aren't the only two friends I have here. Without even thinking, I say, "We are going to save the rest of them. We are going to save them all."

Bonnie perks up immediately. I don't think I've ever seen her as excited as she is now. Quickly she pulls out a pen and a pad of paper. I don't bother asking. At this point I've just accepted that Bonnie has already collected everything you could possibly think of. Bonnie hands me the paper and pen, and tells me to write down any names that I can remember. She instructs me to start with the people that I thought could be of the most importance in escaping the Capitol. Bonnie says after I finish my list, she can listen to see if Cooper picks up any mention of the names, and in the mean time, we can start working on a plan to get everyone out of the Capitol.

I'm not sure whether it's my newly restored hope or Bonnie's enthusiasm. Anything seems possible, especially as I continue listing more and more names of people I once thought to be lost. It isn't until I look over at Pollux and Effie again that I realize we may have gotten carried away. Both look exceedingly uncomfortable by the notion of a massive search and rescue plan.

"Dear, we don't know how long the four of us can stay hidden. The more people we bring down here the more peacekeepers are going to be searching for us. They'll be making sure we can't get out," Effie uttered. "And Katniss, I don't think you realize how serious this situation is. They captured you and they didn't kill you. They kept you alive all this time for a reason. Whatever Snow is planning, it's not going to be something we can easily avoid."

For the moment, everyone falls silent. Effie is right. We can't just save everyone and expect to all get out. Quietly we all sit and think of what to say, but it's Pollux who finally makes the first move. He grabs the pen and paper from my hand, signaling us all to gather round. He scans through the list and begins to mark it up.

The first names on the list are Peeta, Gale and Finnick. He skips Peeta's name altogether and circles both Gale and Finnick. I can feel my heart beating uncontrollably fast. He circles Boggs and Jackson as well. It isn't until he lingers over Castor's name and crosses it out that I realize what he's doing. If they are circled, then they are okay.

However, once Pollux starts crossing out names it doesn't seem like he will stop. One right after another, Mitchell, Homes, Leeg 1 and Leeg 2 are each crossed out. He skips Cressida to cross out Messalla, but then Effie tells him to draw a line through Cressida's name as well. Apparently, Cressida starved to death in her cell a week ago.

It's starting again. I can't tell the difference between what is real and what isn't. Everything seems to be blurring together. Every name Pollux crossed out was someone I knew to be dead. Every name he circled was a gift. Then he got to Cressida. As far as I knew, she was still alive. Cressida lived out the rest of her life after the war. She probably even had children of her own.

As my brain tries to process all of this, I don't realize that some of these thoughts I have said out loud. Concerned looks are exchanged between Bonnie, Effie and Pollux. For a moment no one says anything about it. Then Effie begins to ask questions. "What was it they put in your head? What is it that you remember?"

Effie knows. I'm not sure how she knows, but she does. For the first time, I explain everything. I explain everything that happened, or everything that I thought had happened. I explain the battle in the Capitol and all of the deaths. I explain the plot behind killing off innocent Capitol children, and how Gale and Beetee worked with Coin. Then I explain what happened to Prim and why I had to kill Coin. All three of them seem stunned by this information.

I'm just about to describe my life with Peeta and our kids, when Effie stops me. "That could be it," Effie exclaims. "The Capitol had been using tracker jacker venom to alter your mind. This could be why." As Effie speaks, I can focus on nothing else. She's figured out the reason I'm here. She's figured out the reason I'm alive. "If the Capitol's plan had worked, if their plan had not backfired, with you ending up in a coma, then they would have let you go. Snow would have let District 13 rescue you."

"Rescue me?" I mumble. Then I realize where Effie was going with this. The Capitol had done it before with Peeta. They allowed District 13 to rescue Peeta, so he could come back and kill me. This time their intent was for me to kill Coin. It makes sense. Send the girl who's the face of the rebellion to kill the President of the District leading the rebellion. "Why did it backfire?"

Judging by the looks on all of their faces, this was a question everyone knew the answer to, but me. Anxiously, I await their answer, until Bonnie begins to speak. Of course it was Bonnie. She seems to specialize is delivering unsettling news.

"They were trying to hijack you, Katniss. They were going to turn you into their own personal assassin, like Peeta is now." I freeze at the phrase personal assassin. Could Bonnie be right? Is the real Peeta so far gone now that he's now killing people on the Capitol's behalf? I try to push the thought from my mind, so I can focus on the rest of Bonnie's explanation. "You were different. The venom didn't affect you in the same way. Every time they tried to insert a memory, you would end up unconscious for weeks at a time. They thought they could fix that problem by using what friends you have here, to make the memories seem more natural. Snow would force them to act out certain scenarios, while in the room with you. That's why some memories may seem a bit out of place in comparison to others."

I immediately stop Bonnie. What she's just revealed to me has triggered a sinister thought. A thought that I hope isn't true. "Pollux, the people you've scratched off the list. Were any of them killed in front of me?"

I can see tears well up in his eyes as he nods. I can't breathe. The lines of reality have blurred even more. Some of the memories that I have are not just manufactured. Some have been played out in front of me to watch. People, who were there to protect me, were executed in front of my very eyes, just so the Capitol could make me believe what they wanted me to. Now there is nothing I can do except ask Bonnie to continue.

Bonnie explains, "The memories weren't fitting together properly. Each time you fell asleep, your mind would try to stitch them together on its own. Then you would come to, and they would try again. Eventually, the time came when they inserted a memory so awful that you didn't wake until yesterday. They gave you a memory so evil that their number one priority would become yours."

Prim. The Capitol has taken my sister and used her as a trigger for me. They knew it had to be her to break me. They have the evidence on camera. The girl who's sister volunteered at the Reaping to save her. Of course it had to be her.

But it didn't work. I never left. I was never rescued. I never killed Coin, and now I know Prim wasn't killed either. So now what? Where does that leave Snow in his master plan? Why am I still alive? I ask, but neither Effie nor Bonnie has an answer for me. Fortunately, Pollux does.

He scribbles away on a fresh scrap of paper. We wait in silence until he finishes. By the time he's ready to show us, it seems he's created a diagram of 26 rooms that are on floor 45 of the containment building. Each is designated by a set of two numbers. It's unclear what the numbers mean until he begins adding names to them. In room 13-2 Pollux writes the name Boggs. He continues by adding Jackson to 13-1, Gale to 12-2 and my name to 12-1. Pollux looks up at all of us for confirmation that we understand. He probably takes the shocked expressions on our faces as evidence that we do.

Two from every District, and this time 13 is included. Could they really be planning another Hunger Games in the middle of a war? What could Snow possibly be hoping to accomplish? Whatever it is, now we know what we need to do to stop him. Tomorrow we go to rescue everyone on floor 45.

* * *

I'm restless the whole night. I sense that Pollux is too. In the background Effie snores, while Bonnie remains undisturbed, smiling in her sleep. In living on her own for the past couple of years, Bonnie has become fearless. Now she at least has company. This is probably the happiest she's been in a long time. Pollux, on the other hand has managed to survive living in a cell the whole time. By no means is he ready to go back near another one. I'm not so sure I am either. I was apprehensive enough about rescuing Effie and Pollux today. The thought of somehow climbing to the 45th floor and opening all the cells seems next to impossible.

I would rather just try to make a break for it. Take Bonnie, Effie and Pollux and get out of the City. But how can we leave knowing about everyone who is left trapped upstairs, waiting to become a part of whatever Snow is preparing. If any of us are getting out of here, then we are taking out Snow's plans in the process.

The next morning, I awake, surprised that I actually got some sleep. Bonnie is clearly taking inventory, which is substantially more than yesterday. Bonnie has four packs prepared, one for each of us. All of her tools are dispersed amongst the four. If we're successful again today, it seems that Bonnie is not planning on us returning to the garbage facility.

Next to Bonnie is Pollux, trying to go over some diagrams. He must have gotten no sleep at all, judging by how many there are now. Bonnie tries to give him some food, but he won't take it. He's too focused to bother. I try to eat something, but my stomach doesn't seem to want anything right now. All I can do is sit and wait.

Effie is off to the side snacking on some scraps and clutching onto Cooper, listening intently for any signs of activity. The oddest thing about her is that she looks just like the old Effie. Bonnie must have had some makeup and clothing for her. I can't imagine why she would choose to dress up today of all days. The whole point of today is that we can't be seen. Who is she trying to impress anyway? It's going to be ridiculous with her running around in those big heels. I shoot her a questionable look, but she doesn't seem to understand why. I guess the new Effie isn't that different from the old one after all.

In the vents, no one makes a sound. Nothing can go wrong today. We can't be heard, and we can't be seen. I'm focused only on our mission. All I can think about is rescuing Gale, Boggs, Jackson and anyone else we can get to. Bonnie and Pollux have managed to come up with a route that takes us by the least amount of peacekeepers.

When we finally do come to a stop, I hear more than just the clanking of Bonnie's tools unhinging the vent. There is something else out there. I can't make it out at first, but then I see it speed downward as a rush of wind shoots throughout the ventilation shaft.

"Bonnie, you brought us to an elevator?"

"Yep, Pollux and I figured this would be the fastest way to the 45th floor. We are just above the main floor so we should have plenty of opportunities to hop aboard. Once we are all on. We can wait and make sure there is no one inside so Effie can climb in and make the elevator go up to 45." At least now I know why Effie's all dressed up. She'll need to blend in just in case she's seen. For the first time ever there is no one who can blend in better than Effie Trinket.

When the elevator finally comes to a complete stop on the main floor, we all pile out onto the top. Bonnie tells us to hold on tight and wait for a moment. When nothing happens she's able to open a hatch and poke her head inside the elevator. There must not be anyone inside because she instantly signals for Effie to scurry in. Once I see Effie drop out of sight, I brace myself, but nothing happens.

"I need a keycard to access the 45th floor," Effie whispers from below.

Bonnie rummages through her pack and tosses one down. "Try this one," Bonnie whispers back. I didn't notice before, but she has actually managed to collect quite a few keycards. This one girl has probably had access to every area in the building and no one has known. I think it's now fair to say that most of what Bonnie has collected, over the years, wasn't found in the garbage.

Bonnie closes the hatch and crouches down. We move only slightly at first and then elevate so quickly the walls blur together. I start to feel nauseous, so I close my eyes. This lasts only a couple of seconds before we stop. Bonnie opens the hatch and I can hear a man questioning Effie.

"Excuse me Miss, I don't believe you're authorized to be up here. Are you lost?"

Effie sounds just like her old self again, and pulls off quite an impressive argument too. In most cases she probably would have been let past without any questions. This man, however, doesn't seem to care what Effie has to say. He advances toward Effie until she's backed into the corner of the elevator. That's when Bonnie jumps down, wrench in hand. This attracts the attention of another guard, which then results in Pollux following after Bonnie. Panicked, I jump down after everyone to find that I've landed on top of three unconscious peacekeepers.

If someone had ever asked me to pick three people to break into a high security floor in the Capitol, I don't think Effie, Bonnie or Pollux would have even come to mind. Now that I'm here, I'm wondering how I got so lucky to end up with these three.

As I look ahead there doesn't seem to be any more peacekeepers around. The entire hallway looks as though it's made of white light. The floor is made of white tiles, while the walls are all painted white. All twenty-six cells seem to be made of some sort of glass, which shine brilliantly under the white light.

Effie, Bonnie and Pollux all stop at the first two cells to see if there's a way to get them open. After none of Bonnie's keycards work, she starts to go to work with her tools. I gaze into the cells for District 1. I don't recognize the man or the woman. As I walk down the hall, there is no one I know in the cells for Districts 2 or 3 either. They all seem to be soldiers plucked from the battlefield. Then I see the girl in cell 4-1. She's the first one that I've seen, who actually looks like she's young enough to be in a typical Hunger Games.

As I turn, to see cell 4-2, sure enough, there's Finnick Odair, lying on a cot. I start pounding on the glass, and even start to hit it with whatever tools I think would do the most damage. Not a single dent or crack appears on the pristine glass, but Finnick notices. He pulls himself upright. At first, a look of confusion crosses his face. Then he smiles and I can see his mouth say, "Katniss," but I can't hear his voice through the glass.

"Bonnie, have you figured out how to get the cells open yet?"

"Almost, just give me a few more seconds."

As I look into Finnick's sea green eyes, I am reminded of the last time I saw him. Having to watch him die, and thinking I would never see him again. Knowing that I had just lost one of the closest friends I had made, since entering the Hunger Games. I know that I had believed Pollux and Bonnie, when they said he was here. However, this is the first person I've seen alive, whom I had watched die. My head throbs as if someone else is stitching my head together. I can feel the memories in my mind readjust in order to make sense of this. Could Bonnie have been right about that too? Could my own mind have been playing tricks on me just as the Capitol tried to with the venom? How do I tell the difference between the memories created by the Capitol and the memories I created myself to piece everything together?

I need to focus. There is no time to analyze what the Capitol has done to me. Right now I just need find a way to get Finnick out of here, along with all the other prisoners. It doesn't look like Bonnie has opened any of the cells yet so I start working on Finnick's cell with what tools Bonnie has packed for me. That's when I hear someone else coming.

Expecting another peacekeeper I clutch onto a wrench, and prepare to charge down the hall. But it's not a peacekeeper. It's him. It's Peeta. And he's not down the hall. He's right beside me. For a moment it's as if I can't process it. I've stopped thinking. All I've wanted, since I woke in confinement was to find him, and now I have. My first instinct is to drop the wrench and wrap my arms around him. For some reason he didn't expect this. He seems alarmed by my very touch.

I can hear Bonnie screaming at me. "Katniss, run! You need to run!" That's when I remember. This Peeta doesn't know me. This Peeta will probably kill me.

I let go so I can run back to the others, but I can't. His arms are the ones wrapped around me now, and he isn't letting go. Two guards appear from behind him and take off after the others. I try to break free but his grip on me is so tight that I can't breathe. As I struggle, my pack falls to the ground. I can see the peacekeepers get to Pollux. He's immediately tackled to the ground by one. The other chases Effie and Bonnie as they try to get back to the elevator. Bonnie is able to make it back just as the peacekeeper grabs Effie and throws her to the ground. He turns to grab Bonnie, but she's already gone.

A few of the unconscious peacekeepers start to come to. The one, who had thrown Effie, calls back to Peeta. "Should we pursue the other one?"

"No. We'll get to her eventually. Take those two down to 44 and add them to the Capitol tributes." At first, I'm so caught off guard by the cold tone in Peeta's voice that I almost don't hear him say it. Capitol tributes. Could I have misheard? I've heard both of those words uttered in the same sentence before, but never paired together.

I thrash and kick and fight with all my might to escape Peeta. The only hope I have is that I can somehow breakaway and reach Pollux and Effie so we can get back to the vents. But it's no use. Lying on a hospital bed for two years destroyed all the training I had with Johanna. By the looks of Peeta, he has most likely spent his two years training alongside peacekeepers. There's no way for me to overtake him.

All the other peacekeepers carry Effie and Pollux away, leaving me alone with Peeta. He turns, forcing me to walk with him down the hall. He doesn't say a word to me, or even look at me. I try to speak to him calmly. I tell him he's under the Capitol's influence. I tell him he's been hijacked, that they used tracker jacker venom on him. He continues walking without a word.

We pass the cells for District 10 and I don't recognize either prisoner. I don't know what to say to him. I have to say something to make him realize what he's doing. We're almost there now. I'm running out of options so I decide to fight crazy with crazy.

"Please, Peeta. We need to find our children." This seems to affect him enough to make him stop, so I keep going. "There are two of them Peeta. We have a girl and a boy. Please, let's just find them and go home." His hand tightens on my arm. It hurts. We move faster towards the District 12 cells, where he throws me against the door. He places his hand on the cell to be scanned. Quickly the door behind me opens and he pushes me into the cell. Before the door closes, Peeta finally says something to me.

"I don't know you."

The door seals itself, as I stand there frozen. I can't move. The one person I counted on to get out of this. The person I expected to come and save me. The person I loved. He no longer knows who I am. At this moment, I'm not sure who looks more hopeless, me or the prisoner in the cell across from me. We both stand there staring at each other, for what feels like hours. We don't bother speaking, since there'd be no way to hear a voice through the glass. Eventually I need to lie down, but Gale continues to stand there. He stands there with a pained expression that lets me know he wished there was something he could do.

**End of Chapter 2**

M. Cooper Jinks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ever since I've learned the truth, I can feel my mind attempting to piece the broken memories back together. Each time, it feels as though someone's trying to split my head open. To be honest, I prefer the headaches. It's the nightmares that I can't stand.

At first they were short. My dreams would always end before anything horrific could happen. But the ones I've had the past few nights have been unbearable.

Each night it's the same. I start out in the Capitol, with most of squad 451. We're running. I'm not entirely sure why. One minute we're all running through the Capitol together, then it becomes hazy, and the Capitol fades away.

I know that my memories have been flowing into my dreams. This one, however, seems to be different. In this dream, there are two distinct memories. In the first we are running, and in the second we are all trapped in a darkened room.

Fragments of each memory race through my mind. But eventually, my dream chooses to stick with the memory of the darkened room. I look around to see most of my squad. On one side of the room, I spot Castor, Pollux and Cressida. On the other, I distinguish Jackson, Finnick, Homes and Leeg1. _They are all restrained_.

I'm the only one not standing. Instead, I'm lying on a hospital cot, facing a wall of glass in the center. It's the unbreakable glass. The same glass that is used for the Capitol's prison cells.

At first, I'm confused. I try to get up, but I can't. I'm chained to the cot. I'm about to yell when a man in white notices and approaches me with a syringe. I'm scared of the man. I want to break free, but it's too late.

As he injects my arm, I'm sent into a rush of brilliant colors and light. The colors fade, and suddenly everyone is running through the Capitol again. No one seems to acknowledge what happened in the dark room, or even being there.

That's when I notice one person running who wasn't in the room. Messalla is with us. Where did he come from? Why wasn't he with us before?

I'm still unsure why we're running around the Capitol, but everything seems shiny. It's not a shine that radiates from the sun or any sort of light source. It's seems almost unnatural. Each person gleams, as if light's emitting from within their own bodies. But the shine is too bright. I have to shield my eyes.

The shine dissipates as the dream shifts back to the darkened room. Once again I look around to find everyone except Messalla. Everyone remains standing where they were before, still restrained. Then I see him. He's on the other side of the glass. Messalla is strapped to a chair, unable to move.

I'm shaking. I don't understand how we ended up in the room, or why Messalla has been separated from the rest of us. As I try to make sense of it, I find myself racing through the Capitol once more, and for the first time I remember why. I know what comes next. I want to turn to Messalla to stop him, but it's too late. He's activated the pod.

My head feels as though it could burst at any moment, but I now understand the shift between the two dreams. They are memories. Not just any memories. They are two different versions of the exact same memory, and now I know which one is real.

Again we return to the darkened room, where we watch in horror, as Messalla's flesh melts before our very eyes. Cressida cries out, but there is nothing we can do. All that is left are Cressida's screams, which turn into my own as I regain consciousness.

* * *

I awake in a cold sweat. My voice has gone hoarse from screaming. As usual, my automatic response is to turn to Peeta. My eyes always search for him before I reach the realization that he won't be there. No one will. I forgot how difficult it was to deal with these nightmares on my own. Peeta was always there to help me get through it. Now, just as my nightmares grow darker, I'm left completely alone.

I glance across to Gale's cell and see him sitting upright staring at the wall. I've been trapped in this glass prison for over two weeks now, and I still have yet to see Gale sleep. He has to at some point, I'm sure. However, each time I gaze across the illuminated hallway, I see his body propped up against one wall, and his eyes staring blankly at the other.

The good thing to come from Gale's sleeplessness is that he can always see me, when I try to get his attention. I wave my arms, and shortly after, his gaze shifts from the empty space to me. Gale arches an eyebrow and mouths the word "_nightmare_."

I nod. Over the past couple of weeks, Gale and I have become experts at reading each other's lips. It helps to have some way of communicating to one another. At first, I was awful at it. Gale would have to repeat things over five times before I could decipher what he said.

Gale, on the other hand, was a natural. I could go on and on, and he never had to ask me to stop or repeat anything. This was proven the first time he asked me how I ended up in here. At first I told him about how I awoke in a hospital bed. Then I told him about Bonnie, and how we saved Effie and Pollux. It seemed once I started, I just couldn't stop. I would finish explaining one detail and then Gale would ask for another.

He had all sorts of questions, most of which seemed to be about how we managed to reach floor 45. I'd tell him about Bonnie and her tools, and Pollux with his diagrams. His eyes would grow incredibly wide as they focused on my every word. I was happy to answer any of his questions. After all, this was the only news he had received since being stuck in these cells.

Then Gale started asking me about what I remembered before waking up.

I haven't told Gale yet. I'm not sure if I know how to. I don't know what would hurt him more, telling him about my life with Peeta, or telling him that I thought my sister was dead, and that I, in part, held him responsible. I know he wouldn't blame me for it. He knows the Capitol hijacked me. Just like the others, he was probably even in the room with me at some point. But still, I don't think I can tell him about it just yet.

I see Gale's mouth begin to move again. "Are you alright?"

I know he was referring to my nightmare, but this was a stupid question. I could tell he thought so too. Of course neither of us is all right. We are trapped in the Capitol, stuck behind walls of unbreakable glass, awaiting certain death. I just wish they would get it over with already.

I've told Gale about Pollux's theory. How we believe there will be another Hunger Games. I've also told him what I heard Peeta say about Capitol tributes. Gale's as confused as I am. President Snow has us. We are his prisoners. Why not just execute us? Why even bother having another Hunger Games?

My mind won't stop racing. I can't focus. I'm frustrated because I can't figure out what Snow is planning. I'm exhausted because I'm constantly gaining new memories and trying to piece the real and fake ones together. And I'm scared because every time I close my eyes one of the dead comes to me, to show me how they've really died.

I wonder if this is what Peeta's head had felt like. It probably did. At least, before the Capitol managed to erase all of him. Now he's the perfect soldier. No doubts. No headaches. No memories. Bonnie is right. He probably does make the perfect assassin.

My thoughts have drifted off too long. Gale has already gone back to staring at his wall. Part of me wishes the walls were glass too. At least then we would know if Jackson and Boggs were in the cells next to us or not. It would be nice to know for certain that at least the two of them won't be haunting my nightmares.

I wish I could be like Gale. I wish I could go longer without sleeping. But I get tired just looking at him. There are the dark circles under his eyes; the look of hate in his stare. He must be picturing every one of his enemies in the center of that wall. It's difficult to recognize him at times. There are moments when I'll look over and see a stranger, who only cares for revenge. Only when I grab his attention from the wall does the look fade and the Gale I know return. Sometimes I wave my arms just so I can see if the Gale I know is still there.

I try to tell him as many stories as I can. I keep his attention on me for as long as I can, while trying to make him smile every now and then. Once I run out of stories though, he always goes back to that stupid wall. I can only distract him long enough to make him forget, for a minute or two, but I can't stop the hate from building up inside of him.

I know I haven't been awake for long, but I've grown tired already. The despair in this place is exhausting. The only way to cheer myself up is to think of Bonnie. I remind myself of how this young girl has flown under the Capitol's radar for two years and made fools out of all of them. I often imagine her packing up her precious treasures and walking right out the front door. She's clever enough to do it. A smile inches its way across my face, as I realize that she is the second girl to be underestimated by Snow.

My eyelids are heavy. I know I'm about to fall into another nightmare, until I notice Gale's arms waving around in his cell. I jump up. Gale points toward the District 11 cells, and that's when I realize there is someone over there. Not just the usual peacekeeper who brings food around. There's a whole group of them, clustered around someone else.

I back into the corner of my cell and nearly trip over my cot. They're coming to my cell next. I see one peacekeeper place his hand on the scanner, and immediately the doors open. The four peacekeepers break apart when out emerges Caesar Flickerman.

* * *

Two peacekeepers remain in the hall, while the other two enter behind Caesar. One sets down a white stool in front of me.

"Thank you, Murellus," Caesar says courteously. He takes a seat in the empty stool, and flashes his bright white teeth at me. Apart from his winning smile though, he actually doesn't look too good.

I know every year he chooses a new color for himself. He's dyed his hair every color imaginable. However, this year he hasn't chosen anything dazzling or vibrant. Both his hair and his suit are solid black, which bring out the dark circles around his eyes. Obviously the war has not been too kind to Caesar. He looks as though he's just returned from a funeral. Maybe that's the point. Maybe right now he's come for my funeral.

"Katniss, it's been a long time. How are you my dear?" A stupid question, but I answer anyway.

"Fine," I lie.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, under these circumstances. Do you know why I'm here?" Caesar asks.

I shake my head.

"I'm here to explain the rules for the final Hunger Games." Caesar waits for the shock to register on my face, before he continues. "You see this year, there will be no interviews. There will be no training or sponsors either. For this very reason, I've been paying visits to all of the tributes to explain what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow you will all be taken to the arena for the final Hunger Games. You may note there will actually be three major changes this year. First, instead of twenty-four tributes there will be fifty-two." There's no way I heard him right. Fifty-two tributes? I'm sure Caesar has noticed my confusion, but he continues anyway. "The second major change is that half of the tributes will be representing the Capitol. There will be two from each of the thirteen Districts, plus twenty-six Capitol tributes to level the playing field."

"What do you mean level the playing field?" I demand.

"Ah, that's where the third change comes into play. This year there can be up to twenty-six winners. You see, this year you will be split into teams. Twenty-six Capitol tributes against twenty-six District tributes. It's meant to be symbolic for the end of the war."

This sets off about a million questions in my brain, but the only one I can manage to ask right now is, "Why?"

"The rest will be announced on the day of, live, just before the Games begin," Caesar exclaims.

"No, I mean why are you doing this to us? Why make us play any more of these stupid Games?" I snap.

Caesar's luminous smile fades away. He then turns to his guards and politely asks for them to leave us. Shortly after the two peacekeepers join the others in the hall, Caesar turns to me again. The color drains from his face as a serious tone fills his voice.

"Katniss, when the Games begin everyone has to play at some point or another." I can tell Caesar is trying is best to maintain his smile for appearance's sake. The guards seem to be keeping a watchful eye on us. Carefully Caesar continues. "Of course, there are the tributes, but there will always be other players. They may not be seen on camera, but they are there nonetheless. And just like you, we must all play our roles, if we want to survive."

I'm not sure what he's trying to say, so I continue to ask questions. "What do you mean by everyone? Who are the other players?"

"You've met most of them. The mentors, the stylists, the Gamemakers, the prep teams. They all do what is necessary for survival. I myself have been a part of thirty-one games, and I've played my role in every one." It looks as though Caesar is still trying to smile, but for the first time, he can't manage it. "Each year, I present the tributes. I do my best to make their last moments memorable. I do my best to make the sponsors believe that each one is worth saving. When all is said and done, each year I befriend twenty-four children, and each year I watch twenty-three of them die. I say nothing, I smile, and then I do it all over again the next year."

I'm not sure what to say. I've never seen him like this. I've never seen what Caesar's like when he's not performing for the cameras. "Why don't you just quit? Let someone else be the host of the Games," I suggest.

"You and I both know what happens when someone decides to not play their role," Caesar says delicately. "Whether it's a single child from an outlying district, or the most respected stylist in the Capitol, if you refuse to play your role, then you must pay a price."

I'm silent when Caesar says this. I know he's referring to Cinna and me. I know the price we've both paid. First for me because of the berries, then for Cinna because of my wedding dress. Snow has made sure that we've both paid in full.

For a while, Caesar and I just sit there. Then I look up at him and say, "Well, if I haven't been playing my role well enough, then I don't see the point in starting now."

I thought this statement would catch Caesar off guard. Instead he just smirks at me and says, "I don't either."

Caesar stands, turns away and leaves with his peacekeepers. The glass seals itself behind them, leaving me in complete silence once again.

Now I know why Caesar is so good at his job. He doesn't need to fake his sympathy. He doesn't need to pretend he cares for the children who cross his stage. All he's ever had to do was fake his smile.

I watch as Gale's cell opens. Caesar sits to speak with him. Gale says nothing. He doesn't even look at him. Caesar continues to talk and Gale continues to ignore. I try to read Caesar's lips, but he speaks too quickly for me to keep up. Whatever he says next catches Gale's attention because he finally glances at him. They both just sit there, looking at one another. No one is speaking. Then Gale's fist strikes Caesar right across his chin, knocking him to the floor.

One peacekeeper seizes Gale and throws him to the ground, while the other lifts Caesar to his feet and escorts him back into the hall.

As the group moves on to the District 13 cells, Gale gets up off the ground and smiles over at me. When I don't smile back, I see him ask, "What's wrong?"

I try telling him that he didn't need to do that to Caesar, but he just laughs. When he realizes that I'm being serious, he shoots me a look.

I know Gale probably thinks I'm being ridiculous, but I really do feel bad for Caesar. He didn't have to hit him. But Gale doesn't see that Caesar is just as much a prisoner as the rest of us.

I suppose that's the difference between me and Gale. He doesn't want to see. For him this war is the Capitol against the Districts. There is no grey area. The Capitol is evil, so everyone in it must be destroyed. He doesn't think about all the people caught in between.

I've spent enough time in this city to understand that they aren't all bad. I've met the Effies and the Cinnas of the world. They may live here in the Capitol, but most are just as trapped as, those in the Districts. They're the ones who people seem to forget about. And right now, they sit and wait, while a war being fought. But who is fighting for them?

* * *

As I lie down and close my eyes, the first thing I see in my dreams is Peeta's face. He's concentrating, off to the side, tying knots. I recognize the short length of rope in his hands. It's the same rope that Finnick gave to me. I know this must be another memory. That's all my dreams seem to be made of anymore. But I just don't know what could be so important about this one. No one died on this night.

This is already the third time that I've had this dream, and it's always the same. There's nothing shiny about it. It's always just as I remember. I turn to see Jackson sitting beside me. We are surrounded by tents. In the background, I can hear Finnick call out from one. It's unclear what he says. Perhaps it's because I don't remember his exact words, but I know he is speaking to Peeta. I may not remember all the details, but I remember this night.

Jackson speaks to Peeta next. There's a reassuring tone in her voice.

A long silence follows before Peeta turns to me. The voices are no longer muffled. I can hear Peeta's words as if he were right beside me. "Your favorite color…It's green?"

I remember this moment. Peeta was trying so hard to figure out what was real. It was one of the first times that I tried to prove to Peeta that I wasn't his enemy. I wanted him to remember how close we were before. I spit out as many facts about him as I could, including things that only someone who cared for him could possibly know.

I tell him his favorite color is orange. A soft orange, the color of a sunset. I tell him he's a baker, and a painter. I know I should stop, but I keep going and tell him how he likes to sleep with the windows open, he never takes sugar in his tea, and he always double-knots his shoelaces.

I can't help but wonder why I remember this particular conversation so well. Remembering each other's favorite colors wasn't exactly a milestone for me and Peeta. Either way, the dream always ends after I finish talking to him. I know this for certain because I had to retreat to my tent that night. I couldn't bear to look at him for another second without wanting to cry.

I enter the tent to lie down, to get some shut eye, but the dream keeps going. Why is it still going? I don't remember any of this. I usually wake up at this point. What more is there to remember, besides going to sleep and waking up the next morning?

That's when I hear it. The sound of a hovercraft over head. Jackson yells. I can hear a fight break out, but it's too late. Nearly all of us were fast asleep. The only reason any of us were awake was so we could keep an eye on Peeta.

My tent bursts open. I'm the next to be dragged away. I look and see Peeta, restrained by a group of peacekeepers. He doesn't know what's happening either. I don't know how they could have even found us. I hear Peeta call out my name, but then I wake.

My body jolts upward. I'm no longer in my cell. I'm somewhere else. It might already be time to be taken to the arena. I can't focus on my surroundings though. Right now, all I can concentrate on is the dream.

What I dreamt…is that what really happened? Is that how we all ended up in the Capitol? For a moment I try to process this information. Then I remember something Bonnie had said.

_"What if I told you that you were captured the moment you stepped out on the battlefield, and have been here ever since?"_

Bonnie has been right about everything so far. She had been leaving me clues the whole time. Now I just need to remember what else she had said about it.

_"They came for you in the middle of the night. Most of you were sleeping so it must have happened pretty fast."_

Of course my dream has confirmed that part as well. Bonnie has told me everything. I just wish I knew how they found us in the first place.

Then, I remembered one of the first things Bonnie had ever said to me. I didn't understand it before because all I wanted at that point was to find Peeta and our imaginary children. Now it makes perfect sense.

_"There weren't any children brought in that I know of. Peeta is definitely here though. I'm pretty sure that is how they found you to begin with. They probably tracked him right to you."_

That's it. They must have followed Peeta's tracker. It was just that simple.

But why was his tracker still active? I'm sure Johanna and Annie had them as well. Their's were removed though. That's one of the first things District 13 does after a rescue. They make sure there's no trace of anything like that. Peeta spent months in District 13. Why was his never removed? Did they know? Is that why Peeta was sent to replace Leeg 2?

I'm probably just being paranoid. The Capitol has trained my brain to think this way. I'm supposed to blame Coin. I'm supposed to want her dead.

But I remember when Peeta first showed up, Boggs tried to warn me. He told me that Coin saw me as a threat. That actually happened. Boggs explained it to me the day before we were taken.

My head aches more than it ever has. I wouldn't be surprised if my skull finally split open at this point. I need to stop thinking about it. I just need to relax.

At once, I take a few deep breaths and hold my head in my hands. Just as the pain subsides, I hear a voice.

"Is everything alright Miss Everdeen?" I look to see Dr. Aurelius standing in the doorway.

My head hurts even more now. I don't bother trying to make sense of why he is here. The pain is too strong to think of anything else.

"It's alright, Miss Everdeen. I have something that can take care of the pain." I don't look up, but I notice a sharp sting in my arm. Within seconds, all of the pain subsides, and I can look at Dr. Aurelius again.

"There, now that's better. Isn't it?"

The headaches may be gone, but it doesn't change how confused I am by him being here. For a while I just stare at him. He doesn't look all that bad. He even looks to be in better condition than Caesar Flickerman. You would think that a person from District 13 would be given the worst possible treatment imaginable. Yet here he stands.

"How did you get here?" I ask.

He smiles. "Well, I go where my work takes me. For a while, my work required me to remain in District 13, but now that you're here, I get to work a little closer to home."

He continues to smile eerily. Distrust builds up inside of me. I always thought District 13 was his home. Now I realize that I never really knew anything about him.

"What exactly is your work?" I grumble.

"Now, that's the million dollar question. Isn't it?" Aurelius sneers. "Of course, I'm a doctor, as you well know. But specifically, I specialize in the study of the effects of tracker jacker venom."

I should be more startled, but I'm not. Dr. Aurelius has been present in so many of my dreams. The only possible explanation would be if I saw him here in the Capitol. This alone provided me the answers to most of my questions. Now all I have to worry about is the rage building up inside of me.

This is the man who altered my mind. This is the man who made me believe my sister was dead. This is the man I'm going to kill.

As I approach Aurelius, he laughs. "Miss Everdeen, I didn't come here alone." The two peacekeepers, who came to me, when I first woke in the Capitol, appear from behind Aurelius. "These men are here to escort you to your platform."

I turn to see the glass cylinder on the other side of the room. I'm already under the arena. I slept through the entire journey here. Now I have no idea where I may be.

With immense hesitation, I begin to walk toward the tube. I know if I look back all I'll want to do is charge after Dr. Aurelius, which would be pointless with the peacekeepers by his side.

Instead, I step forward, imagining Cinna by my side. Even the very thought of his presence is enough to comfort me. I picture his voice. I imagine him telling me that he's still betting on me, like he did the last time. Then I step into the cylinder and smile.

As it seals shut, I don't even notice Aurelius anymore. All I can picture on the other side of the glass is Cinna.

The platform rises, and everything disappears. There's nothing but a gleam of light shining above me. As the gleam grows brighter, I can already hear the chirping of birds. But, when I reach the surface, the first thing I notice apart from the blinding light is the smell.

A sweet fragrance overwhelms me, as my eyes readjust to the breathtaking scenery. Bright little songbirds float through the air, carrying their awe-inspiring melodies along with them. Beautiful puffy flower patches sway in the cool breeze, which transports their remarkable aroma throughout the arena. In the center of it all is a gorgeous green meadow, which shimmers like diamonds under the sun.

Then it hits me. I've seen all of this before. Panic sets in. Immediately, I look around at the other tributes. I'm the only one who has seemed to snap out of the arena's trance. I know the dangers of this place. I know the beauty is just an illusion, designed to distract us all from its true nature. This is Haymitch's arena.

**End of Chapter 3**

M. Cooper Jinks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The countdown has begun. Only a handful of tributes seem to be coherent. The rest are still in a daze as I scan the platforms for familiar faces. A good number of the tributes have disappeared behind the Cornucopia, which sits perfectly on the shimmering green meadow. It looks as though, it's floating among the lilies in the water. The only way to reach any weapon is to swim.

As I scan the faces of the other tributes, I realize it will be next to impossible to sort out all who are from the Capitol versus those from the Districts. Only a few stand out. I spot Gale almost immediately, but he doesn't see me. His focus is on the Cornucopia. He's staring at it, just as he stared at that stupid wall. I know this is his chance. He's going to kill whatever, Capitol citizens he can. And I know I can't go with him.

The next person I spot is Effie. She's the furthest person I can see, who hasn't disappeared behind the golden Cornucopia. If I hurry, I may be able to save her before anyone notices. We could escape into the mountainside. As far as I remember, there aren't as many death traps in that area. All we'll have to do is remain cautious, in case of an eruption.

While attempting to plan out a safe escape route, I realize I'm running out of time. That's when I notice who's next to me. The flattened nose, the black and gold stripes. Her distorted face is probably the most easily recognized in the arena. Tigris.

She glances in my direction only for a moment. When she does, a sympathetic look appears in her eyes. I know she must have been with me at some point in the Capitol. I doubt we met in the cellar of her shop as I had imagined. Most likely, she was probably forced into capitivity like the rest of us. But there must have been some kind of interaction between us in the room, where I had been kept. Just as with Dr. Aurelius, my mind has left me clues of who I've been with over the past two years.

Tigris stares off into the distance. It's not the intense stare that remains in Gale's eyes. But it's one I've seen before. It's a look I've seen worn by so many in the Districts. A look of defeat. The same look of defeat, I had wore myself after my father died. Unfortunately, it's this very look which has convinced Tigris to give up and step off her platform.

Tigris vanishes in a blaze of fire and smoke. The explosion echoes across the meadow, causing most of the tributes to come out of their daze. I'm not sure if the blast startled some more off their platforms, or if Tigris' act of despair inspired others to do the same. Either way, three more detonations sound, before the countdown is even halfway finished.

The last blast still echoes from across the meadow. That's when I see who else the Capitol has chosen for their tributes. Four peacekeeper uniforms are arranged on four consecutive platforms, each already carrying a weapon. The first two I recognize from my last moments with Caesar. I believe the one's name is Murellus. The other two however, are even more unexpected.

An undisturbed Enobaria grins, revealing her metallic fangs, which reflect the sun's beams across the meadow. By her side is the last person in the world that I want to see here right now. Peeta.

For the first time, seeing Peeta terrifies me. And now I know why the Capitol has allowed for so many to live. It's a distraction. While one half of the tributes fight the other half, the Capitol's own hand-selected careers will go around and pick off whosever left. The Capitol isn't planning on letting any of us out alive.

The countdown finishes, and all at once, everyone scatters. Some run towards the meadow for weapons. Others run toward the forest for shelter. I run towards the one person I know I can save.

I pick up speed. It doesn't seem to matter, whether the people I'm running past are from the Capitol or the Districts. They all stay out of my way. A couple of them even dive out of the way. Effie hasn't moved. Her feet are still firmly planted on her platform. She seems to be panicking. As soon as reach her, I grab Effie by her wrist, pulling her along as I dart past.

At first, this causes Effie to yelp. But when she realizes it's just me, Effie picks up her pace and runs alongside me. I can hear the screams of the dying tributes resonating louder and more frequently. Our speed hastens. The woods that lead to the snowcapped mountain grow closer and closer. We are almost there. I can smell the pines when we collide with another tribute, who tackles us to the ground.

My head smacks into the dirt. I try to pick myself up, but I'm too disoriented. The man, who has tackled us is soaking wet and carrying a finely honed sword. He ignores Effie completely, and focuses on me. But just as he raises the sword, a three-pronged spear skewers his neck.

I can feel someone lift me to my feet again, when I hear a familiar voice. "I thought you ladies looked like you could use some help." A wave of relief hits me, as I turn to see a drenched Finnick Odair winking at me. He reaches down for Effie's hand, but she seems to be in complete awe. "We're going to need to hurry, if we plan on making it out of here alive," Finnick reminds her.

"Oh," Effie nods and immediately latches onto Finnick's arm.

After raising a blushing Effie to her feet again, we all retreat into the pine forest that guards the mountainside. We race through the trees, venturing deeper into the woods, as the screams from the Cornucopia finally fade away.

At the mountain's edge, we stop when the first cannon sounds. Remaining motionless, we count the booms that thunder through the trees. The first four rumble loudly for the tributes, who stepped onto their own mines. For the fifth, I picture the man Finnick had saved us from. Every cannon thereafter, however, rings with the possibility of death for someone I know.

Twenty-three booms in all. For a typical Hunger Games that would be the end of it. The Victor would be taken away, and it would all be over. Today, those are just the casualties for the first twenty minutes. I can't help but wonder how so many were slaughtered already.

Finnick must be able to tell what I'm wondering, by the surprised expression on my face. "It was the meadow," Finnick pants. "And the Cornucopia," he adds. A confused look registers on my face before he explains. "The meadow was filled with mutts beneath the surface. Any tribute that tread for too long in one place would be dragged under. The fastest in and out of the Cornucopia were the only to survive. The rest sank to the bottom with the Cornucopia."

"What?" I accidently shout.

"The Cornucopia was actually floating. It could only hold the weight of a couple people at a time. I managed to get there first. I grabbed a few weapons and got out as fast as I could. Once the majority arrived, the Cornucopia capsized taking them all down with it."

So that's it then. The last Hunger Games, and there are no interviews, no training, no sponsors, and now there is no Cornucopia either.

Thankfully, Finnick must have been planning to come and find me from the start. He managed to grab a bow and some arrows for me, as well as a trident for himself. He also acquired a couple of swords, one of which came from the man, who tried to kill me.

"Was there any food?" Effie asks.

"Not that I saw," Finnick replies. "If there was, it's all gone now. They must want to finish us all off as quickly as possible."

He's right. Without food from the Cornucopia, everyone will starve. There is nothing edible in this place. Everything in this arena is toxic. Even the water isn't safe to drink from. There's plenty of fruit found dangling in bushes throughout the arena, but every bit of it is poisonous.

After watching Haymitch's games, I've seen children die from as little as the scent of a flower or the sting of a butterfly. Everything is deadly. Anything edible would have been found at the Cornucopia. And even if there was anything there this time around, it's all gone now. The only thing left that is safe to consume is the rainwater. But how long can the Capitol expect these Games to last, without any food.

"Why would they want the Games to end so soon?" Effie questions.

Finnick gives a little smirk. "Snow probably expects that the rebels will try and rescue us again. Especially, since they've used this arena before. They might as well put up a big sign that says come collect your prisoners."

Effie's eyes grow wide. "Oh my, do you think they could really do it. Might they actually come to rescue us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Now that they've got Beetee working on the outside, I can imagine the shield around the arena would go down within the next day or so." This information seems to perk Effie up. Now she's even more awestruck by Finnick. I can't say I blame her. She's only just met him, and he's already saved our lives and given her the hope of being rescued.

Unfortunately, I'm not as confident as Finnick. I don't believe Coin will be risking more lives just to save the martyr, who should have been dead years ago.

Finnick takes the bow and arrows off his back, passing them to me. Then he hands the larger of the two swords to Effie. When she nearly topples over, Finnick decides to trade Effie the smaller sword instead. Together, the three of us continue beside the base of the mountain.

Along the way two more booms sound. All I think about is whether those cannons signaled the deaths for tributes taken by the arena, or by Peeta. Have he and the other peacekeepers already begun to pick off the runaway tributes? I hope I'm wrong, but I wouldn't be surprised.

Another cannon fires. Now I wish I knew where Gale was. Is he alright, or were one of those cannons meant for him? I know he's strong enough to survive the initial bloodbath, but in this arena, nothing is certain. My head is splittling. I can't think about this anymore. The throbbing pain in my head has already return, and I don't want to risk making it worse.

The pain couldn't have come at a worse time. I can hear the crunching of leaves beyond the next grouping of pines. Someone else is approaching. Finnick and Effie can hear it too. We all freeze. I ready my bow, while Finnick scans the woods for any sign of the movement. Behind us Effie is trembling, as she clutches her sword with both hands.

As we wait, the footsteps grow nearer. I can see them now. There are three of them. I prepare to release an arrow into the heart of the nearest man, but stop, when I realize who it is.

"Pollux?"

The moment they hear me say his name, Effie and Finnick relax. Slowly, but surely Pollux stumbles out from behind the trees followed by a man I don't recognize and Boggs.

Boggs shoves the strange man along, while Pollux hurries along to embrace Effie and I. The last time I had seen either of them, they were being taken away by peacekeepers. Back in my cell, I often wondered if I would ever see them again. But now that they're here, even under the current circumstances, I'm happy to see them both alive.

I look over to see Boggs smiling at me. "Glad to see our mockingjay's still here."

"It's good to see you too, Boggs," I smile back.

Boggs looks away as he continues to push the unknown man along. Whoever he is, he seems to be wearing an old, worn-out peacekeeper's uniform.

Finnick's eyes fixate on the man, sternly. "Boggs, what are you doing bringing a peacekeeper along with you?"

Boggs looks over to Pollux. "Well, I was going to kill him, but Pollux jumped in front of me, the moment I tried to. He seemed to recognize his name."

"Who is he?" I ask.

The man's eyes gradually meet mine before he mutters his name. "Lieutenant Cooper."

* * *

Effie gasps. I ignore the questionable looks from Finnick and Boggs. All I can think of is Bonnie and that old communicator. Is this really the man, who it belonged to? How did he end up here? These are the words I want to say, but can't after seeing the his uniform. Instead, a cold harshness triggers in my voice.

"Why does the Capitol want you dead?" I demand.

Cooper stiffens slightly. "They found out I was a contact for the rebels." I can tell he's attempting to speak up, but he's still barely audible. "They caught me sending information to Plutarch Heavensbee."

There's only silence now. Could it be true? Is he really on our side? Cooper's statement has caught everyone's attention. But I can tell Boggs remains unconvinced. His eyes look over Cooper suspiciously. He then puts a spear to Cooper's throat, before questioning him. "We keep track of all our contacts in 13. And Plutarch has never once mentioned your name before. Why do you suppose that is?"

Cooper glares back at Boggs, and without even blinking replies, "Plutarch didn't want to hand over all of his contacts. He doesn't trust Coin enough for that. I'm sure _you_ of all people can understand."

Boggs goes silent. I've only ever seen him angry once before. The time he spoke to Coin after she sent Peeta in to replace Leeg2. However, right now, Boggs looks like he could throttle Cooper. But he doesn't. Instead, Boggs lifts the spear away from Cooper's throat and doesn't utter another word.

This is something I can't ignore. Not with so many of our lives at stake. "Boggs, what is he talking about?"

Boggs doesn't look at me. He just stays silent.

"I can tell her. I don't mind," Cooper says quietly. Boggs throws him a look of disgust, before he continues. "Really, she'll probably just hear it from someone else anyway. That is, if we don't all end up dead." Cooper takes Boggs' silence as permission to keep going. "Well, when you all were first brought into the Capitol, the first thing Snow requested was that you all be tortured for information separately. Most died in the process. However, two members of your squad finally cracked under the pressure. Boggs was the first."

I glance over at Boggs, who is still refusing to look at anyone. "Why?" I ask.

Boggs says nothing, but Cooper carries on. "It seemed his allegiance was to you and not Coin. Once this was discovered, it became relatively easy for Snow to retrieve what little information Boggs had. The only significant information he got out of him was that you did not trust Coin, and Coin wished you dead. It wasn't much. But it was just enough to save your life."

"So that's when Snow decided to hijack me instead," I affirm.

Cooper nods. He seems somewhat surprised that I already know this, but he doesn't question it. "Snow had chosen a new purpose for you. All he needed was a trigger."

_Prim_. Of course, she was obvious choice.

I must have said her name aloud because again, Cooper nods, "All Snow had to do was link your sister to the bombing in the Capitol and you would have been ready to kill Coin." Cooper keeps going, but I can't focus on any of it. Not after hearing what he just said.

"The bombing. That really happened?" I interrupt.

Somewhat confused, Cooper stops midsentence. "Yes. Snow knew the bombs were coming. He just didn't expect the Capitol children would be the targets. Fortunately precautions were set up near President Snow's home, so the majority of children were saved before the second explosion."

I'm not sure whether to feel relieved or upset at this point, but I continue to interrogate Cooper. "How did they know the bombs were coming?"

"The information came from the other member of your squad. The Hawthorne boy. He apparently had worked on the team that came up with the design for the bombs, so he gave the peacekeepers everything."

Gale. He's the last person I would have expected. I can't imagine what the Capitol could've done to make him talk.

Cooper must see the confusion register on my face, so he explains. "Although the boy had sworn his allegiance to Coin, it was noted his loyalty was stronger towards you. Snow made a few threats against your life and just like Boggs, he gave in relatively quickly. He probably would've only needed to last another day or so, and the Districts would have succeeded in winning the war."

It's my fault. I don't know what else to think. I never once tried to trust Coin. I never wanted to. I was never on her side, and because of it, Snow found the weakness he needed to use to his advantage.

Two more cannons fire, and immediately we all fall silent. The booming echoes have given us a reminder of where we are. We can't stay here out in the open. We need to find shelter before it gets dark.

Eventually we find a cave large enough for all six of us. Finnick volunteered to take the first watch. He sits outside to get a good view of the mountainside, in case of an eruption, while also keeping a careful eye on Cooper.

Inside the cave Boggs stares distrustfully at Cooper, while Effie and Pollux sit clustered beside me. They both seem to be content, since we've all been reunited. Their calmness has almost allowed me to forget that we're even in the arena. Then a cannon fires and I remember how much danger we are all in.

Through the darkness, I look over towards Cooper. Ever since I woke up in the Capitol, I've had nothing but questions. Now is my time to get some answers.

"Do you know what it's like on the outside? Do you know who's winning the war?" I ask.

I can barely see him, but I can hear Cooper sigh. "At this point, I don't believe anyone is. The rebels came close to ending it, but after the bombing, most of the rebels began to question Coin's tactics. The Rebellion fractured and splintered off into two factions. District 2 even rejoined the Capitol."

Of course District 2 has. That's no surprise. They were always the most loyal to the Capitol. But the entire Rebellion dividing; that's something I didn't expect. "What are the two factions?" I ask.

"Well Coin is still leading District 13, along with 10, 11 and 12. And District 8 has been leading the rest, with the exception of 9," Cooper stops abruptly.

"What about District 9? What side are they on?"

Cooper takes a moment before responding. "District 9 isn't on any side. There isn't a District 9 anymore." I know the others are listening, but no one says a thing. I don't blame them. What more is there to say? Just like my own District, District 9 has been destroyed. Only eleven Districts remain and half of them aren't even on the same side. No wonder the war has lasted this long.

Out of the darkness, Boggs' voice cuts in. "Were there any survivors?"

"Not many. I believe District 8 was able to save a handful, but it wasn't anything like the 12 bombing. There was no one to lead them out in time," Cooper explains.

"Why District 9?" I ask.

"After you were all captured, word got out that the Rebellion was thinking about choosing a new Victor to become the new mockingjay. When Snow heard that it was a District 9 Victor, he sent District 2 to neutralize the situation." Cooper's voice goes really quiet now. "Anyway, that's the least of the Rebellion's worries."

Anger rises up in Boggs' voice. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Didn't they tell you?" Cooper asks surprised. He waits for a response and takes everyone's silence as a _no_. "They've announced to all of Panem that this is the final Hunger Games. But it's not. There's a catch. Any District that chooses to leave the Rebellion and rejoin the Capitol will be welcomed back and exempt from all future Hunger Games. All Districts that don't abandon the Rebellion will continue to offer tributes for all future Hunger Games."

"They don't have the power to do that anymore," Boggs snaps.

"They're doing it now," Cooper growls. "And depending on how many Districts take the offer, who's going to be left to stop them?"

This unsettling question silences us all. Now I know why we've all been kept alive. It wasn't about us. It was about the Games. _The Final Games_. The Games that needed to happen in order to put the odds back in the Capitol's favor.

There's no way I can sleep now. I can't stop thinking. Thankfully I have the next watch. Before I go take a seat outside the cave, Finnick hands me some vines that he managed to tie together like a short length of rope. "Thought you could use it," Finnick smiles.

"Thanks," I reply taking the vines from him.

* * *

After taking my seat, I gaze up at the mountainside. If Snow doesn't care about our lives why doesn't he just make the volcano erupt? It would be quick. Just a couple minutes and he would never have to worry about the girl on fire ever again. There are so many ways he could kill me now. Does he have something specific planned out? Maybe that's why Peeta is here. Maybe Snow wants him to be the one to do it. Just another clever punishment from the Capitol.

My gaze shifts from the mountain to the sky. I search the false scenery for weaknesses in its armor. Why haven't the Rebels come? Do they know we're here? Do they even care? Now that the Districts are divided we're probably the least of their concerns. Maybe some of them have already given up and taken the Capitol's deal. Either way, it seems less and less likely that we're going to be saved.

I try thinking of ways to break the force field from within like we did in the Quell, but I can't. Just when I thought they were gone, my headaches have return. I try to distract myself with the vines that Finnick gave me for rope, but the pain is too strong. This is the worst it's ever been.

I fall to my side gripping my head. The pain is searing. I can't keep my eyes open. It hurts too much to try to. Pretty soon the sensation of my head splitting in two overwhelms me, and I can feel myself passing out.

The pain vanishes, but now I'm lying on a hospital cot in a darkened room. Not another dream! I don't think I can handle another one of these right now.

I scan the room and find a man with a white coat and a syringe. As he approaches I can see his face. It's Dr. Aurelius. He takes my arm and touches it with the tip of the syringe, when a familiar voice calls out.

"Just a moment Aurelius, we must wait for our guest." The cold tone of the voice sends a shiver up my spine. Then the aroma of white roses and blood fills the air. I think I'm going to be sick. He's in the corner of the room watching, telling Aurelius to wait, until the door opens.

A young girl enters the room escorted by peacekeepers. It's Prim.

"Okay, you may proceed Aurelius." Snow's eyes glare at me like a snake.

Dr. Aurelius turns to me with the syringe. Prim screams my name. She's begging them to stop. She's begging them to let me go. But it's too late. The needle has already pierced my arm. I feel as though I've been injected with fire.

This sends me into another world. A world made up of shine. I'm just outside of Snow's house, surrounded by Capitol children and silver parachutes. Then I see Prim. Then I see only fire, before my nightmare ends.

I awake, but I don't scream. I can't scream. Something has knocked the wind out of me. Or I should say _someone_.

A shadowy figure locks on top of me. I prepare to fight back, but I soon relax when I realize who it is. Pollux. He's supposed to be taking the next watch. He must have tripped and fallen in the darkness. Nothing to worry about.

There's someone else moving around in the darkness though. And it isn't until I hear Effie scream that I recognize that something is wrong. Panicked, my eyes dart back to Pollux's face, where I see the blood begin to trickle from his mouth.

**End of Chapter 4**

M. Cooper Jinks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warm blood drips onto my forehead, filtering down the rest of my face. Pollux is dying. And based on the commotion, his attacker is somewhere nearby. I want to see what's happened, but I can't. I'm pinned underneath Pollux and I'm afraid to move him. I can hear Boggs shouting and Effie screaming in the background, but all can do is wait helplessly. I stare at Pollux's painful expression and watch as the life drains from his eyes.

Thumping footsteps fade off into the distance. The screams have vanished. Finnick appears as he lifts Pollux's body and lays him gently on the ground beside me. A terrified Effie inches forward. She's shaking, but she seems unharmed.

As I look back to Pollux, I see the pool of blood seeping from his chest. "What's happened?"

"It's going to be alright," Finnick tries to reassure Pollux, but from the look on his face I know he's lying.

"Finnick, what's happened?" I repeat.

Finnick helps prop up Pollux's head before answering me. "It was that peacekeeper. I knew we shouldn't have let him stay here." Finnick hesitates. "He tried to kill you after you passed out. Pollux caught him in the act and tried to stop him." Finnick tries his best to keep his voice calm, but I can still hear the traces of panic in it.

Alert and prepared, I look around to make sure we're alone. Then I realize that it's just the four of us. "Where's Boggs?"

Without looking away from Pollux's wounds, Finnick responds. "Cooper ran for it when he saw me and Boggs wake up. Boggs took off after him."

While a sobbing Effie squeals at the sounds of Pollux choking on his own blood, Finnick places his hands on Pollux's chest in effort to stop the bleeding. But it's no use. A strange mix of distorted sounds comes from Pollux, as his gurgling continues. The sounds aren't from choking though. Pollux is trying to speak.

I can't decipher any of the noises that Pollux makes. I lean in closer in hopes of hearing what he's so desperately trying say. Pollux stops trying. Instead he points to his pocket. Immediately, I reach into his coat and pull out the small metallic token that he's kept hidden. It's a mockingjay pin.

At first, I'm stunned. I look back to Pollux, but he just smiles. The last flicker of life fades from his eyes, and Pollux just smiles at me. I don't know how Pollux was able to hide this pin from the Capitol, but it's clear now that he never gave up hope.

For years Pollux cleverly kept his hope hidden away from everyone. He stored his hope safely inside his pocket. He never gave up. Not on the rebellion. And not on me.

A single cannon sounds for Pollux and I feel the entire forest go silent. _He's gone_. He's gone and it's my fault. I was supposed to be keeping watch. I should have said something the moment my headaches returned, but I didn't. And now Pollux is the one who's paid the price for my silence.

"Katniss, we need to get out of here," Finnick demands.

I say nothing. I stare down at Pollux's motionless body and then again at the pin.

"We can't just leave him like this," Effie cries out, clutching onto Pollux's body.

"We have to," Finnick insists. "If we stay, it will only be a matter of time before Cooper tries to alert the other peacekeepers where we are."

Other peacekeepers? It takes a moment for me to register what Finnick is saying. Then I remember that one of those peacekeepers he is referring to is Peeta.

I look up from Pollux. But before Finnick can say another word, a thundering explosion echoes over head. It's not the sound of a cannon though. Maybe a hundred cannons, if you fired them off all at once. I look up to see the sky ablaze with red flames. The force field is down. Every bit of it is burning away. Beetee must have figured out how to break through the armor from the outside, just as Finnick had said. District 13 may really be coming to save us after all.

Entranced by the flames I stare upward, watching as fragments of the actual sky reveal themselves from beyond the inferno. I grab my bow just as Finnick and Effie gather their weapons, when the ground begins to quake. Another blast goes off in the arena. Only this time it's not the rebels. It's the volcano.

Another fiery discharge lights up the sky, while releasing a burst of smoke and ash along with it. The Gamemakers probably had it planned the whole time. Wait for the rebels. Then blow the mountaintop. Clearly the Capitol is not going to let us be rescued without a fight.

* * *

We race through the woods, alongside the mountain. As we near the edge of the forest, an intense wave of heat runs across my body. The heat is overwhelming, and I'm not sure whether it's from the sudden volcanic eruption or the force field detonation, which has left behind clouds of fire hanging in the sky.

Several cannons go off. I turn my head to get a glimpse of what happened, and all I can see is molten rock raining down over everything behind us.

The heat fades, as we break through the edge of the woods and reach the meadow. But we're the only ones here. There's nothing. No tributes. No Rebels. No Hovercrafts. Why aren't they here? We're in the center on the arena. What are they waiting for?

"Are they still coming?" Effie asks anxiously.

Finnick doesn't reply. Determined to find some sort of sign, his eyes scan over the sky. Finnick looks like he's about to stop, when his face lights up. "There," he points.

Across the shimmering green meadow, a Hovercraft makes its way toward us. I can tell by the markings that it's from District 13. We're saved.

Finnick's cheering, waving his trident in the air. Effie's already crying again. And for the first time since I've woken, I feel safe.

The Hovercraft descends as it flies closer, but it stops over the meadow. Something has a hold on it. There's a large black tentacle wrapping its way around the Hovercraft, pulling it down into the beauty of the meadow. As the Hovercraft crashes down, water erupts, sending splashes of what look like shimmering diamonds into the air. For a moment everything sits perfectly still on the water's surface. Then the magic of the meadow fades as the pool of water transforms from its green shimmer to a jet black sludge. Finnick and Effie go silent as we witness four more tentacles spring from below the surface, dragging the screaming rebels down into the depths.

The screaming is gone. And with it, all evidence of our potential rescuers has vanished. Is that it? Was that our only hope of being rescued? What do we do, now that our rescuers have joined the Cornucopia at the bottom of the meadow?

Immediately, I think of Haymitch. He wouldn't just let the rebels leave us here. There must be others. Where would they be? What is it that my old mentor is trying to tell me? I think back to his Games. I think of all the dangers he faced and all the places he traveled. Then I remember, and it's almost as if I can hear Haymitch's voice speaking in my head.

_C'mon sweetheart, get to the cliff. _

Of course! The cliff. It has to be the cliff. It's the furthest edge away from the volcano. Plus it's the spot where Haymitch won his Games. He knows I would remember it. It's the perfect place for a hovercraft to reach. Now we just need to get there.

"Follow me. I know where to go," I state confidently.

Finnick and Effie's gazes meet mine, before I lead the three of us into the forest opposite the one near the mountain. I know that even with volcanic eruption these woods will be just as dangerous. But I stay calm and focused as I lead us all into the next wave of deathtraps.

We step into the woods and the scenery alone takes my breath away. Billowy bunches of blue and yellow flowers decorate the ground, while pink and fuchsia blossoms hang from nearby branches in the air. Each and every color stands out brightly against the green foliage in the background. And then there is the aroma. The same smell that put all the tributes into a daze during the countdown. Walking along, I have to constantly remind myself not to fall under the arena's trance. On occasion, I also have to nudge Effie and Finnick to keep them alert.

Once the sweet fragrance grows fainter in the air, we come to a pair of trees wrapped tightly around one another and arched over a clear blue stream, forming a kind of natural bridge. Halfway across, I hear Effie gasp. To the right, a female tribute faces down, while floating in the water. She must have gotten thirsty and tried to drink from it. I can't say I blame her. I full well know the water is toxic, yet the sight of the stream is enough to tempt me into quenching my thirst.

At the end of the bridge we are left with two separate paths to choose from. "Which way now," Finnick asks.

On the left I see a cluster of trees swaying in the wind. Only there is no wind. It must be a trap. An illusion created by the Gamemakers. The trees move on their own. At least I suspect they do. The dead tributes skewered on various branches would suggest that I'm right.

On the right I can see a maze of hedges off in the distance. That's where we need to go. "This way," I point.

Finnick and Effie follow closely behind me when we hear a scream. I'm caught off guard. Not just because of the scream itself, but because of how high-pitched the scream is. Only a child could release a scream like that. I had thought that all the tributes were older this time around. Then I remember the little girl sitting in the cell across from Finnick's.

Evidently he does too because without hesitation, Finnick tears away from the group, sprinting towards the source of the screams. Effie and I do our best to keep up with him, but Finnick's height gives him the advantage.

Eventually we arrive just outside the maze of hedges, where we find the small girl curled up on the ground, with her back against a tree. Surrounding her are packs of fluffy carnivorous squirrels, which have already begun to swarm.

Finnick stomps a couple with his feet, while smashing a few others through the foliage, with his trident. It's almost comical watching these vicious balls of fluff fly through air. But I'm able to hit a couple before the rest scamper away.

Finnick looks over both of the dead squirrels that I shot, before smirking at me. "Wow! Nobody was kidding about you hitting these things in the eye every time."

I give Finnick one of his own signature winks, which makes him laugh. Then he crouches down to check on the girl. "Are you alright?" Finnick lowers his voice.

The girl still seems to be in a state of shock, but she nods.

"Well I'm glad you're alright." Finnick smiles, which relaxes the girl slightly. "I think we're both from District 4. Am I right? What's your name?" Finnick asks calmly.

"Yes," the girl finally manages to speak. "I'm Cassie," she mumbles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cassie," Finnick stretches out his hand. "Would you like us to help get you out of here?"

Cassie nods again, before taking Finnick's hand. And just like that Finnick manages to add yet a second awestruck girl to his fan club.

The hedges are narrower than I expected. The four of us have to squeeze in one at a time to make it through. It may be cramped, but it beats the ventilation shafts in the Capitol. We don't have to crawl. Plus we can actually see where were going.

A cannon booms. I've already lost track of what number that is now. Especially after the volcanic eruption. Depending on what direction Cooper was heading in, one of those cannons could've very well been for Boggs. And Gale. I haven't had a clue where he's been this entire time. But from the look I saw in him before, I have a feeling those blasts are more likely for people he's killed than for him. Then there's Peeta. Part of me wants to avoid him at all costs. But there's also a part that wants to catch a glimpse of him, just so I can find out if he's still alive.

The paths between the hedges have gotten wider. It's reassuring; since I was afraid we were going in circles for awhile. We must be close to getting out soon. Hopeful, my pace quickens, as I search for a way out. Finnick grasps my arm firmly before jerking me backward. A searing pain slides across my shoulder. I think it's just been sliced open by a sword. Are we being attacked? I turn to find the source, but it's not a tribute. Instead, I see several heads of bright candy pink birds poking through the hedges with their long, thin, razor sharp beaks. I've seen these things before. These are the same birds that killed Maysilee Donner back in Haymitch's games. And the one nearest is looking right at me as my own blood drips from its beak.

Finnick pulls out the sword that was too heavy for Effie and slices away to reopen the path. With that, Effie gazes down at her own sword and jumps in to help. I'm surprised. Personally, I didn't expect Effie to know how to use a sword. If I wasn't watching her right now, I'd have a hard time believing that she'd ever use any sort of weapon.

The path is open again and a trail of red-coated feathers leads us all right out of the hedges. "Nice job," I say to Finnick and Effie.

Finnick gives me a nod, but Effie is glowing with excitement. "Oh my, I must say I rather enjoyed that," Effie giggles. "I didn't think I'd ever be able to do something like…" Effie drops to the ground screaming louder than I'd ever heard her before. Alarmed, Finnick and I both scan the forest for a possible attack, but we're alone. Effie's starting to convulse on the ground and neither of us has any idea what's causing her so much pain.

It's Cassie who finally sees it. She points in the air toward a little white butterfly fluttering above our heads. Deceptively small for an assassin, but that's what this arena was created for. Deception. A way to kill as many tributes as quickly as possible. One quick slice from Finnick's sword is all it takes, and the severed butterfly wings float down to the ground, like two perfect white rose petals.

Effie has stopped moving. My heart sinks into my chest. I drop to the ground in hopes that she's still alive. "Effie!" She can't be dead. Not her too. _She can't be_. I tell myself. I check her breathing. It's slow. But at least she's still alive.

"She's paralyzed," Cassie mutters. "I've seen it happen to a couple others already. It wears off. But usually another tribute comes along and kills them before that happens."

My panic subsides. She'll be okay as long as we can get out of here. But she's going to need to be carried the rest of the way. Wrapping my arms around Effie's rigid body, I try to pick her up when Finnick stops me.

"I've got her," Finnick says. Delicately, he lifts Effie and starts to carry her. "We're going to need you to lead Katniss. You're the only one who knows where we're going."

Again, I take the lead. Little Cassie runs up beside me, so she doesn't fall behind. Finnick says nothing, but periodically, Effie will let out sudden gasps for air along the way. Finally I notice the ground change from the rich soil covered with bright green moss to flat dry earth. We're almost there. The cliff is already within sight.

* * *

It's odd how quickly our surroundings change. Without looking back at the forest, one could easily assume that we had just reached the edge of a barren wasteland. This is it. This is where Haymitch would've wanted me to come. It has to be. But why are we the only ones here.

"They're coming," I announce determinedly. "They're probably on their way right now."

"Katniss…" Finnick starts before I cut him off.

"We just have to wait a moment. I'm sure the other rebels are almost here," I say.

We wait, but no one comes. _Nobody's coming to save us_. I've tried to push the thought from my mind. But standing here, waiting like this, while there is no one else in sight, I don't know what else to think.

But someone is coming. I can hear them. There's shouting coming from the other side of the cliff. I turn to see four of the surviving tributes running towards us. I ready my bow, but hang on to the arrow. I recognize the woman leading the pack. It's Commander Paylor from District 8. And they aren't yelling to attack. They're yelling to warn us. From behind them four others emerge. The peacekeepers.

At once, Finnick swings Effie over his shoulder and reaches for his sword, leaving the trident strapped to his back. I didn't notice it before, but Cassie appears to have some sort of hand-carved blow dart gun. She catches me glancing at it. "What's it shoot?" I ask.

"Butterfly stingers," Cassie smirks.

Paylor reaches us with two other women and a man I don't recognize. Now we outnumber the peacekeepers two to one. Well almost. Effie lets out another gasp for air reminding me of her current condition.

Paylor and the man both have actual swords. At least one of them must have made it in and out of the Cornucopia before it sank. One of the women charges the peacekeepers with a spear made of out of a branch and a sharpened rock strapped to the tip. The nearest peacekeeper is Enobaria. She doesn't even reach for a weapon. She simply leaps in the air and pounces on the woman like a tiger, before performing her signature move with her metallic fangs.

Just as she screams, Murellus slices open the second woman and then inches toward Cassie with the third peacekeeper. Cassie manages to hit one with a stinger. He falls to the ground clutching his neck, when Paylor's last surviving companion finishes him off.

Murellus backs away slowly as rage builds in his eyes. Then I see Peeta. Both he and Enobaria are making their way toward Paylor. I aim an arrow straight for the heart of Enobaria, but she dodges, and my arrow dives into her arm instead. Peeta's gaze meets mine and I freeze. Paylor is ready to kill him, and he's ready to kill her. I don't know what to do. I can't save Peeta, but I can't let him die either.

In a single moment I must lose my mind because I drop my bow. Everything seems to stand still. The screaming and shouting has all gone silent for me. None of it matters now. I turn to Finnick, take the trident from his back and run towards Peeta and Paylor. Peeta already has her pinned to the ground ready to kill when he sees me. For moment all I can see is his blue eyes. But they aren't how I remember them. There's no kindness, no compassion, only hate. That's when I grasp the three prongs tightly and swing the blunt end into Peeta's head.

The next thing I know, I'm standing over Peeta's unconscious body screaming. I'm screaming at everyone. "Don't touch him! Everyone stay away from him!"

They all look at me like I'm crazy. Everyone except Enobaria. Her blood stained mouth just snickers at me, as she rips the arrow from her arm. Then her eyes widen as she looks past me. Immediately she retreats into the woods, with Murellus trailing behind. They've left. But not because of me.

I turn around to find two Hovercrafts descending down to the cliff. Just when I thought all hope was lost, we're saved. I look down at Peeta and prepare to lift him. Paylor and her last companion stare at me curiously. "He's coming with us," I say firmly.

Paylor simply turns to the man and says, "Thatch, will you take care of the boy for soldier Everdeen?"

Without a word the rather large man, Thatch, kneels, strips whatever weapons he can find off of Peeta and then swings his unconscious body over his shoulder; just as Peeta would with a sack of flour.

"Thank you," I say.

Thatch says nothing. But even though he seems fairly intimidating, he still manages a small smile. If it weren't for the 8 stitched to his uniform, I would have assumed that he was from District 2, based on the size of him. He and Paylor must have been the two tributes for District 8.

The Hovercrafts are waiting for us right on the edge of the cliff. Finnick carries Effie and leads Cassie into the first of the two Hovercrafts. As they climb aboard, I'm relieved to see Gale and Jackson. They look pretty banged up, but at least they've been rescued too. I make my way into the second Hovercraft with Paylor and Thatch. As expected I see my old mentor waiting for us. Without even blinking I wrap my arms around him as soon as I'm able to reach him.

"_Well done sweetheart. Well done."_

** End of Chapter 5**

M. Cooper Jinks


End file.
